Total Happiness
by pclark
Summary: Sesshomaru was alone but thought that he didn't need anyone. Rin has a difficult past and has returned to town. She thinks that she will be alone forever. When they meet instant attraction. **Moonlight-Sakuras has permission to do a twin set to this fic... Pursuit of Happiness**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All that is Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me. No matter how much I wishI could have it.**

**Authors Note: This is my fic Total Happiness. Hope you like it and check out my other fic Together.**

* * *

**(8:00 in the morning)**

First thing in the morning, over the P.A. system came the voice of Principle Kaede, with an important message.

"Good Morning students, I have a few announcements to make. First; there will be a teachers' meeting after school. Second; all clubs will meet Friday. For one hour after school. Third; to warn you that we shall be recieving four new students from the Onigumo family. So please behave. Do not embarrass this school. If you do you shall recieve a months' detention. That is all."

The entire student body thought one month of detention was pretty harsh, but this was the Onigumo family. The second most powerful and rich family in all of Japan next to the Takahashi family.

**(12:00. Lunch time)**

**RING! RING! RING!**

The students filed out for lunch

"Hey Naraku, who are these family members of yours that are coming?"

Inuyasha Takahashi asked Naraku as they sat down for lunch.

"My cousins and a sister, you haven't seen them since the beginning of grade school." Naraku answered.

"What are you so happy about Kohaku?"

Miroku Miyatsu asked the approaching couple. Which consisted of Kohaku Higurashi and his mate Kanna Onigumo.

"My adopted sisters are coming hame and to this school. Well I was the adopted. Also Kannas' sister Kagura is coming back with them." he stated.

An excited squeal came from Narakus' girlfriend/mate, Kikyo Hinate. She was so happy that Kagura was coming back. They had been the best of friends before they had to be seperated. They had kept in touch via e-mail, letters, phone, and web cam. They always wanted to be friends.

The whole lunch room was abuzz about the news of Narakus' relatives. Every few minutes someone was asking him about the new students.

"Miroku. I advise you to keep your hands to yourself, there is a reason they are coming back. Hands to yourself, tomarrow." Kanna told him.

"I will try but I can't make any garuntees. Especially if they happen to be great beauties." he countered.

"Well you had better try. They will take your head off literally." Kanna shot back.

The rest of the lunch period was all talk and no food. They were all to busy talking about the new arrivals.

"Well my brother will be back tomarrow as well. He was made to visit his mother and she tried to pair him up with another one of her friends daughters. Maybe one of the girls will be for him, I doubt it though. He is such a jackass." Inuyasha said.

"Great. Maybe he will be in a better mood this time. Everytime he is mad he always takes it out on one of us." Shippo Kits whined.

"Yeah and he...."

**RING! RING! RING!**

Back to class they went.

**(3:00. School's over)**

**RING! RING! RING!**

School was over for the day and the gang met uo together in the front of the school to walk together. They also resumed lunch talk.

"Maybe it will be good for him to find a mate." Ayame Kite said.

"Good for him bad for us. We all know how inuyoukai are when they find their mates. He will fall into that super possessive alpha stage. We had better not piss him off then and we couldn't even be around his mate if we were not mated, we would surely die. The males anyways." said her mate Koga Shiku.

"Yeah but maybe we that are single will find our mates in Narakus' relatives, maybe not Miroku." Hiten Akatoki said changing the subject.

"There is not a woman alive that can tie me down. Not a one." Miroku gloated.

Every one rolled there eyes at him. They were sure someday he would find someone that would tie him her and never let him get away. He saw them roll their eyes.

"I am a human monk. We don't get the for life mate urge like you youkai get." he said.

"Oh no your kind believe in soul mates." countered Souten Akatoki (Shippos' mate)

"Yes we believe in soul mates. You know what is great about your life mate thing? Your mate has to move in with you. Works the same if the mate is human. Except for Kohaku; he already lives with his, has for years ever since the accident." Miroku said.

Thats' when they split to go to their seperate districts. Naraku, Kikyo, Kanna, and Kohaku went left towards Sakura Town. Koga and Ayame lived with Hiten, Souten, and Shippo; who went right to the Tamahya District. Miroku and Inuyasha went straight to the Shikon District. Miroku had lived with the Takahashi family since his parents had died.

All three were great places to live; be you human, hanyou, or demon. But mainly demons lived in these area. They crawled with large expensive homes, but each home had hundreds of acres of land. Plenty of room to transform without hurting someone.

Miroku and Inuyasha walked home slowly. They were not in any particular hurry to return home; because of Sesshomaru. His plane arrived late that afternoon, so he might be home and would be more than likely severly pissed off. Sothey decided to go in the back way and stright up the stairs. They met Inuyashas' mother, Izayoi on the way and told her they would have dinner in their rooms.

Inuyasha couls feel his brothers' aura as he walked down the hall. He had no desire to start any shit with him he was really angry, so he just wanted to drop off the announcements and his schoolwork. He knocked and opened the door.

"What?" Sesshomaru hissed.

Inuyasha gulped, he didn't like a pissed off Sesshomaru. He continued.

"I have all of your school assignments and books. I also have the announcements. Clubs will meet one hour after school on Friday and Naraku has some relatives coming to attend school. That is all." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru rose from where he had been meditating, took his things from Inuyasha and returned to meditating. He was still fuming. The nerve of his mother, trying to marry him off.

"I don't want a mate. I'm only 400 years old; I'm still young. I will find one when I am ready for one." he thought to himself.

Or so he thought. The Kamis' had different plans for him as well as some surprises for his friends.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know a little short. Who cares. Anyways many of you may be wondering about my pairings well hear they are. I will give you all the pairings.**

**Naraku/Kikyo Hiten/Kagura Shippo/Souten Koga/Ayame Kohaku/Kanna Miroku/Sango Inuyasha/Kagome Sesshomaru/Rin Inutaisho/Izayoi**

**That is all of them. Chapter 2 will be about the girls arrival and their first day at the school.**


	2. Chapter 2 Intro of the Ladies!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. That is such a drag. Owner: Rumiko Takahashi. She is so lucky.**

**Authors Note: This fic will move very fast. Chapter 2 Intro of the ladies.**

* * *

**(Onigumo Residence)**

The moment the four young women were through the door Kanna was already to ask questions.

"How was your trip?"

"It was tiring but well. Thank You Kanna." Kagura Onigumo said.

"I am so thankful the coucil let you all come home after what happened." Kikyo sighed.

"I am thankful, too. Also they weren't mad." Sango Higurashi commented.

She turned to her twin, Kagome Higurashi, and younger sister Rin Higurashi.

"Let's go unpack." she said.

"Hold it! Drop it all where you stand. Let's have dinner first." Naraku said.

"Yeah! I even made your favorite. Oden!" Kohaku said cheerfully.

They ate dinner in silence. No-one wanted to say anything. The girls were to tired so they understood. As they cleared and cleaned their dishes, Naraku told them that they were enrolled at Horai High School. He took the liberty of getting their schedules and books, which he placed on their beds.

"You all better get showered and to bed. You start classes tomarrow." he told them.

They didn't argue. In truth they didn't feel like it. He was right they were tired and it was for the best, unless they wanted to go to another boarding school.

(The next morning)

"It is so beautiful." the four girls thought.

"Freedom, we can go as we please here." Kagura breathed.

They entered the school and filled out all necessary paperwork. When they entered the hallway to the lockers, they were immediately pinned by several eyes. They blushed. It was their first day and they were already being stared at and hated. They heard the whispers of praise and scorn. They were embarrassed and a little confused. Why did some already hate them? They hadn't done anything wrong.

"Come on girls. I have some people for you to meet." Naraku urged.

"Maybe they will be good for my friends? Maybe they will get the true love that they crave?" he thought.

They followed him to the Language Department and met some of his friends. There was a few missing.

"Hey guys, let me introduce to you my sister Kagura." he said.

Kagura nodded at them and smiled.

"Also my cousins. The twins Kagome and Sango. And little Rin." he finished the introductions.

The three inclined their heads in greeting with smiles and his friends returned the gesture. Naraku was about to begin the reverse introductions when he saw Kagura and Hiten staring at each other like they had been blind for most of their lives.

"Hi, I'm Hiten."

"I'm Kagura."

"I know. I also thibk that you are my mate." he said.

"Uh-hu. Yep." she said.

They watched as Hiten spun her around and pulled her shirt collar down exposing her shoulder blade. He placed an electrified kiss there; it didn't hurt. When he pulled away there was a small, black lightening bolt on her shoulder. When they looked up their whole group was smiling at them.

"Finally my brother has someone." Souten crowed.

They broke into laughter. Naraku didn't get to finish the introduction. One; the bell was ringing. Two; three of his friends were missing. Three: he was estatically happy for his sister.

(On the highway going to the school)

"We're going to be late." Inuyasha complained.

"We'll get there." Sesshomaru said.

He put his foot on the gas. Inuyasha was right they were late. Ten minutes late to be exact. The teachers' didn't care for they were Takahashi's and the Takahashi ward. They raced in seperate directions to their classes. Inuyasha went to French II. Sesshomaru went to Advanced Calculus. Then Miroku went toTheatre, it was a good place to meet girls.

Inuyasha knocked on the door and waited for the "come in" command.

"Come in." the teacher said.

When he entered the teacher began speaking again.

"Come in and take your seat. We have a new student..."

He trailed off as he watched Inuyasha. He was taking deep breaths and looking around like he was searching. He being a "human" immediately opened his teachers manual about demons and their habits.

He saw Inuyasha start over to the new student, Kagome. He growled at the males standing around the girl. He flipped through the manual until he got to Inu's.

"Okay, Inuyoukai. Finicky demons, very powerful, and highly possessive." he gulped hoping it wasn't what he thought it might be. "Power, no. Behavior, yes. No, no, no, no, no, no, yes. Possessiveness, Yes. The possessiveness is shown when something they know is theirs."

He grimaced and continued.

"Okay lets see. Girls, mates, okay here. When this particular demon finds their mate you will know it. They will growl at any male near her. There may even be fights. Their demon is on high alert and they will mark her when they get her. Oh boy." he said.

He snapped the manual shut and watched Inuyashas' behavior hoping he wasn't right. He was of course.

The boys around Kagome stood up as he approached. They wanted to woo her and didn't want Inuyasha to interfere. kagome couldn't see around them but she could feel his aura and could hear his growling. She decided to announce herself.

"Hi. I'm Kagome." she said then stood up.

She looked right into Inuyashas' bright, gold eyes and knew he was hers. He was looking straight in hers and he knew that she was his.

"Kami you have sent me a mate." she said.

"Um class, we need to leave. We need to give those two a moment alone. NOW!" the teacher said.

The students ran out. They knew that Inuyoukai and the intended had a scuffle before a marking to show the others' power and strength. Also to determine dominance. Unless the intended was ningen with no power or demon slayer training.

The whole building shook as they fought. Bringing faculty and students to the Language Department.

"What is going on here?" Kaede asked the French teacher.

"Our own Inuhanyou, Inuyasha has found his mate." he said.

"Who?" she asked.

" The new little miko, Kagome." he said.

They heard excited squeals and saw the girls of Narakus' group jumping up and down. They were happy for their sister and friend.

"Yay, yay, yay, yay." they squealed.

Kaede groaned. This was going to be a problem because next to Sesshomaru; Inuyasha was the most sought after male in the school. Now he was taken. There will probably be fights if amale comes near her. Atleast Sesshomaru was still single. For now.

The fighting stopped. They waited. Inuyasha and Kagome finally emerged. Inuyasha was bleeding abit and needed to change. Kagomes' miko powers had ripped his clothes apart and he had a cut on his neck; where Kagome took blood from him to finish binding them.

One of the female teacher's took off her jacket and handed it to Inuyasha for Kagome. She was practically in her undergarments. Inuyasha put the jacket around her and scooped her up.

"Do you have any clothes in your locker?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

They walked through the crowd and heard all the whispers about his mark. The students rarely got to see any "inu" bites, inuhanyou bites they had seen a few. The one on Kagome resembled a small snake bite. It was pink and swollen. They wished they could see a full blooded inuyokais'. They had never seen one of those and the only way they could is if Sesshomaru found a mate. They doubted it though. he was too much of a jerk; albeit an icy, cold, sexy, jerk.

When the couple disappeared, the classes resumed but the learning didn't. Sesshomaru left early because now his father had recieved a call from the school. They told him they were sending Sesshomaru home and that he will explain everything.

The second he was through the door his father and step-mother descended upon him.

"What has happened son, was it Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Yes, it was Inuyasha. He is fine though." he said.

He started up the stairs expecting them to follow, they didn't. He looked at them.

"Did they not tell you anything?" he asked.

They shook their heads.

"Hn. Come on you have a room to prepare. Inuyasha has found his mate." he said.

He heard their surprise and they hurried by him to prepare the room for her arrival.

(Back at school; Lunch)

When classes ended for lunch, everyone gave Inuyasha a wide berth. Even his guy friends. At lunch Naraku reintroduced his cousins and sister.

"Rin, Kagome, Sango, and Kagura."

He then made the reverse introductions.

"Shippo, Souten, Ayame, Koga, Inuyasha, Hiten, and Miroku." he finished.

"Hi." they all said in unison.

Lunch was great until they heard Sango yell out.

"Hentai!"

They laughed as she punched and dumped her tray over Mirokus' head.

"Double whammy. I told you to keep your hands to yourself." Kanna said under her breath.

to try an lighten the now tense atmosphere Koga changed the subject.

"So ladies what is your occupations?"

Kagura cleared her throat.

"I work with weather, being a wind demoness and all. Kagome is a level 4 miko like Kikyo. Show us your aura." she said.

Kagome complied and showed a dark purple aura, just like Kikyos'

"Sango may be Kagomes' twin but she doesn't have miko powers. She was trained as a demon slayer like Kohaku. Then Rin is...." she was interrupted.

"RING!" the school bell rang.

"We'll finish this up at another time." Koga said.

"I hate it when this happens. They ask your occupation and then, bam! No-one wants to be your friend. Because you are more powerful." Rin thought sadly.

School ended and they seperated. Kagura and Kagome came home long enough to gather their things and left to live with their mates. Rin, Kikyo, Kanna, and Sango cried they didn't want them to leave but they couldn't stop it.

"Good-bye" they all said as they hugged and kissed cheeks.

Hiten and Kagura got home and was greeted by his parents.

"So this exquisite creature we have heard about since Souten got home is Kagura?" his father asked.

Kagura blushed at the compliment and replied.

"Hai, Akatoki-sama."

"Do away with the pleasantries. We are family, call us mother and father now." he said.

She gave them a warm smile and nodded.

"Come let's show you to your rooms." his mother said.

That was that.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived home shortly after Miroku.

"Hello?" he called as they came through the door.

Sesshomaru appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Your mother is still preparing a room for your miko." he said coolly to Inuyasha.

"Hi." his voice was emotionless and cold as he greeted Kagome.

He turned on his heel not giving her time to respond. Kagome frowned.

"Is he always this cold and does he have any emotions?" she asked.

"Yes he is and yes he does. Only when he is pissed does that stoic mask come off." he said.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"My half-brother, Sesshomaru." he said.

As if he read her thoughts about Sesshomaru he continued.

"Yes he does live up to that name. He can and has killed without a second thought or any remorse. He doesn't blink an eye or lose any sleep over it. When he kills it is swift and precise, he never misses. He is very powerful. Probably more-so than my father. You'll see when his youkai flares. It is so strong that it stings anyone in the range he spreads it out to." he told her.

"I'll be sure to never make him mad." she said.

As she said that she thought of Rin and her powers. As well as the accident that got them expelled and the accident that made them orphans.

"Inuyasha!"

A shrill voice called and then a small lady with jet black hair and soft brown eyes came running down the stairs.

"Mother this is Kagome." he said.

"How wonderful it is to have you here, dear." she said.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Come to the kitchen, your father wants to meet her." she said ushering them to the kitchen.

They went to the kitchen, his father had made dinner. When they had finished, they talked.

"Kagome this is my father Inutaisho and my mother Izayoi Takahashi." Inuyasha told her.

"How do you do. Thank You for the wonderful meal and permit me to help clean up. I am a member of the family now." she said.

"She is wonderful son." his father commented.

They washed and cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen. Then they resumed their conversation.

"Kagome, Inuyasha has told me that you are a miko." Inutaisho said.

"Yes I'm a level 4." she showed her purple aura.

"The kamis' have blessed our son with a beautiful and strong mate. Wonderful qualities in a woman." he said.

They talked for hours. Inuyasha noted Kagomes' sleepiness and his parents saw it as well. His father jerked his head.

"Go on take her to bed." he said.

Inuyasha carried her upstairs and to their room. They didn't get dressed, she was to tired and was sound asleep in his arms. He laid down with her and went into a content rest.

* * *

**Authors Note: Chapter 2. Ta-Dah. Read, Review, and Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3 Truths revealed

**Disclaimer: sobs... It all belongs to Takahashi-sama...sobs...only the fanfic idea is mine...sniffles...Takahshi-sama is one lucky lady. She has them all even sesshomaru...thats' why I'm sad.**

**Authors Note: Heres' chapter 3! Read Review Enjoy (P.A. stands for physical activity. they call it that in japan.)**

* * *

The next school day came and Rin dreaded it. She didn't want her new-found friends to be afraid of her. Choking this down she went to school having a bad feeling. Something was going to happen. Something good and bad.  
Today was one of the P.A. days. They had 3 days Wednesday-Friday. All the students and faculty would be doing exercise or a sport of some kind. Even the mikos' had a class for their archery and meditation.

"Something is going to happen. I can feel it. I have this luring feeling to find something." Sesshomaru thought getting his P.A. clothes.

Little did he know this thought passed right through Rins' mind. The mikos' had an outside dojo for the archery lessons. This excercise was to see the mikos' spiritual strength and purity. The class was great. Kikyo, Kagome, and Rin were the best in class. Kikyo was used to the limelight, Kagome not as much but didn't shun it. Rin hated the limelight. The girls of the class gathered around them, talking about their level and how well their aim was.

Kagome knew that Rin was holding back. If she hadn't there would have been crater on the field. She saw all the attention was getting to her. Kagome squeezed her shoulder and told her to go. Rin knew she was right, leave, get some water, and it will have dispersed when she returned.

"Clear your head." she chanted.

The headaches always came when she used her abilities. It took a few minutes for her to reach the main dojo. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and walked right into Manten, the school bully and bad-boy. He was known for attacking girls in the school.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." she said.

Rin got a bad vibe from himand tried to go around him. She wanted to get away from him fast. He refused to let her by.

"Look here boys." he said.

A handful of demon boys came out of the smaller indoor dojos and into the hall.

"Not again. Please not again." she said to herself.

"She is pretty, isn't she? What's your name?" Manten asked.

She didn't say a word. Instead she held her head high in a gesture of "I'm not afraid of you." He then grasped her chin roughly to get her to talk. She still refused.

"Maybe you would like to know mine? I'm Manten, a thunder demon. Now give me yours." he demanded squeezing her chin.

"I'm Rin. Now let go of my face." she spat.

He let go.

"What do you think guys, she is fiery?" he said as they came towards her.

Rin knew what their intentions were. She could read their minds and smell it.

"Please leave me be. I must return to my miko class." she said hoping they would leave knowing she could purify them.

It didn't work. They thought that only Kikyo and Kagome could harm them, they were wrong.

"She'll fight back. We've been looking for a challenge. Now it will be more entertaining to play with you." he grabbed her.

Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of his youkai meditation. something was pulling at him urgently and he followed this time. He began walking towards the main dojos.

Rin didn't scream. She fought. Her aura began flaring as her fear and determination rose. Images of the boarding school incident came flooding back to her with full force. It was worse than the nightmares she had since the incident occurred. Manten slapped her. rin let her aura flare full force. They halted their attack.

Her eyes went black and her aura wasn't the pearly pinkof the level 1 miko, or the blue or magenta of 2 or 3, it wasnt' dark purple of level 4. It was a black swirling aura. She picked them up with an invisible hand. Her aura was different, it screamed judgment and justice. She released out of herself a smokey gray dragon and a pearl white dragon. Judgement and Justice.

_**"RUN!"**_

A voice screamed in his head. Sesshomaru did and used his youkai speed. The faculty saw him as well as his brother and friends and they went after him. As he got closer he felt anoverpowering aura filled with sadness, hate, death, and contempt.

When he reach the door he threw them open to get closer to the aura, he could hear the faculty, friends, and little brother behind him. Before him he saw a girl, he could tell by scent that she was related to Kagome.

"Must be her sister Rin." he thought.

Rin was pulsing with power. Power that he had never seenand his heart and soul lept foreward in his body. He knew what the luring had been.

"Kami you have given me a mate, a deadly one." he thought.

Rin had dragons encircling her as if they were waiting for instructions. She spoke, her tone was deadly.

"You will never touch me or another girl again." she began to send forth the smokey dragon.

"Stop. That is enough." Sesshomaru interrupted her, his tone demanded submissiveness.

She turned to the voice and met his golden eyes. She felt peace and tranquility. Rin looked behind him and her heart clenched at the horror masking the faces of the faculty and her friends. When Sesshomaru came towards her she dropped them. They ran and were caught by the faculty. Rin pulled her aura inside and walked towards him.

Inuyasha and the rest of their friends watched as Kagomes' little sister Rin walked to his brothers' arms. She collapsed into him sobbing out her sorrow. He watched as his brother carried her out towards the nurses office. As Sesshomaru walked by him, their eyes met and he wished he hadn't looked at his elder sibling. In that moment Inuyasha knew Rin would get her revenge, she just wasn't the one to reep it.

The nurse gave Rin a sedative to put her in a calming sleep. Inuyasha tried to go in to see how she was doing but quickly left at his brothers' growl and the stinging of his aura. Every person in the rooms flinched as it swept over them.

"This is not going to be good." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru came out and sat with the rest of them. He was seething. Kaede broke the silence.

"Kagome, Sango, what is your sister?"

"She is a level 5 miko. Known as the Miko of Judgement. The strongest of miko kind and the most dangerous. I'm glad this didn't end like before." Sango explained.

"What do you mean before?" Kaede inquired.

"You all know we were suspended from the boarding school. Rin was the cause. She had a boyfriend. They had been together for months, he had taken her to dinner, the movies, and bought her expensive gifts. I guess he thought she could give him a little something. What was just happening, happened between the two. Except she killed him. Her dragons, the gray one incinerates them and the white one cleanses their soul and sends it onto the other side. Her dragons of Hell and Heaven" she said.

Everyone gasped in horror but she continued.

"She was also the one that killed our parents. It was a training accident though. When her powers began to flourish they began training. During one lesson of power calling she let it go and killed our parents." she finished and broke down in Mirokus' arms.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to absorb the information, the said aloud.

"Kami you have really thrown me a curveball."

He turned to Kaede then.

"Where are they?" he asked about the boys.

Kaede knew she souldn't have hoped. She brought them in to him. He had every right to kill them, even the demon council thought so. She cringed as she led them into a room below the school. She ran when their screams began. He was killing them, ripping them apart. She knew he would, that was the demon way. Now she had mates and families to call. This was going to be a small bloodbath. She shouldn't have hoped.

Sesshomaru cleaned himself up after he went to ask about his mate. He stopped by long enough to ask if she was awake. Everyone cringed at the sight of him; he was drenched in blood. Kagome looked at him and saw his eyes and face held nothing. No remorse for taking life, none at all. He lived up to his name, killing perfection.

He cleaned up and rejoined Rin. He sat down beside her, picked her up, and laid her on top of him. His whole being was calm and happy. He let it show, too. He may have just met the little miko but he loved her with every fiber of his being.

Kaede called his parents. She didn't give any specifics; only that they had to get there quickly. They did.

"Kaede what has happened?" Inutaisho asked.

"I need to show you something. You will know why I called you" she said calmly.

She led him to the room where Sesshomaru killed the boys. He could smell death and blood, he opened the door.

"Who did this? One of my sons?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"These boys were killed for attacking his mate." she replied.

His mate, since when does Sesshomaru have a mate?

"Let me see him." he said as they were returning to the office.

She took them to the nurses office. He looked through the window before going in with Izayoi.

"Mother, Father. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wheres' your brother?" Izayoi asked.

"This way." he said.

Inuyasha led his father to the room where Sesshomaru and Rin were. Sesshomaru was asleep with Rin safely in his arms, he may have been asleep but his gaurd wasn't down. The moment they entered the room he stung them with his youkai and growled a very clear warning. They didn't continue into the room, Inuyasha left.

"Sesshomaru wake up, we need to go." Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru stirred and picked Rin up without waking her.

"Let's go." he said.

* * *

**Authors Note: What do you think? Now you know her power and what the accidents were.**


	4. Chapter 4 The morning!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. It really sucks.**

**Authors Note: This is chapter 4.**

* * *

Rin awoke around 2:30 a.m. She was so warm, but she was really hungry. When she was fully conscious she realized she wasn't in her room and that there was someone in the foriegn bed with her. She could feel the weight behind her and the weight was also pinning her down. She looked down at her waist and saw an arm.

"Where am I?" she asked hesitantly.

Sesshomaru watched her a few moments before answering.

"Your in my bedroom." he said.

Upon hearing his voice, Rin jumped. She quickly shifted in his arms to see who was behind her. She calmed immediately when she looked in his eyes. Rin smiled, she knew who he was. He was her mate and he had saved her from having another few deaths on her conscience. She hugged him for it.

Sesshomaru was abit taken back when she hugged him but he held her. He laughed when he heard her stomach growl.

"I'm hungry." she said smiling. ( He loves her smile.)

It wasn't until he handed her a robe did she realize her clothes were gone.

"He must have stripped me down." she thought.

Only her bra and panties remained, and that he was only in boxers. Rin blushed as she looked him up and down. Her eyes roving over his face, down his neck, to his rippling chest and abdominal muscles. (Drool) She continued down. The boxers she scowled at.

"Damn boxers, if his upper half looks that good, what is hiding in those boxers and does it look just as good?" her wanton side said suggestively.  
Rin, then blushed even redder as her thoughts went dirty. Her wanton self wanted to continue their eyes voyage down. She finished taking in his muscular thighs and calves, then traveled back up. He cleared his throat. She jumped at being caught in her assessing. Sesshomaru offered her his hand and they went to the kitchen.

When they arrived Rin moved about the place knowing where everything was exactly. She made Tuscan Lemon tea and a turkey sandwich; with cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomatoe, and honey dijon mustard. His favorites. She cut it in two and poured the tea into their cups. She set it before him.

"How did you know where everything was and what my favorite sandwich and tea were?" he asked.

"Curious fluffy puppy" she thought.

"I know everything about you. Those few minutes you tried to calm me down I accidently looked into your memories. I'm sorry. That was an invasion of your privacy and with my powers it can't be helped. They go wild." she explained.

He couldn't be angry with her, she couldn't control her powers. He wasn't angry in the least, he didn't care that his mate knew him so well. She won't have to ask many questions about him and he could ask all he wanted about her.

"I don't have to tell you my name or any of my family?" he asked to get confirmation.

"Exactly, Sesshomaru." she said.

He washed up their dishes when they were through, so no-one would know they had been down. Sesshoamru asked if she wanted to remain up or return to bed. Rin chose to return to the bed. She loved being in his arms even though they just met. She felt safe, loved, and protected. With him the nightmares didn't come, she had noticed that when she had been asleep she didn't have the nightmares of killing her parents. She could sleep without being afraid of seeing there bodies incinerate before her eyes.

They talked for a couple of hours about her. What she liked and disliked. What she hated and loved (he was the main thing). What her favorite color was (gold- his eyes) and what her favorite foods were. Also what she feared.

Rin feared being alone. That her power will one day come loose and destroy evrything and everyone she holds dear. She told him of the nightmares. The one of her parents, the old boyfriend, and one about everything disappearing from her leaving her utterly alone. Rin told him that when she was with him she didn't have the nightmares and that she wasn't afraid of themwhen he was with her.

Sesshomaru noticed her nerves were frazzled when she finished talking about her fears. He pulled her to his chest and began that cute, little, soothing purr. It put her back to sleep. He watched the sun rise and her sleep. When she woke she turned to him with sleepy eyes.

"I don't want to go to school but we have to. Let's go." she said.

He watched her rise and stretch. Rin reminded him of a small kitten. Right in mid-stretch she began to look around.

"Umm, where's my clothes?" she asked.

"I guess we will have to borrow some of Izayois'. You look about the same size." he said.

Sesshomaru pulled out a dress shirt, going to put it on, but she snatched it. She put it on and he had to admit she looked better in it than he did.

They went downstairs hand in hand right to the kitchen. The whole family was eating breakfast and stopped to stare at them as they entered. Izayoi was overjoyed at the sight of them. Sesshomaru was happy.

"I'm glad he is happy." she said to Inutaisho. He nodded.

"Mom can I borrow some clothes for school. I can't go like this." Rin asked Izayoi.

Izayoi nodded, she was glad that Rin called her mother. Kagome did too.

"Of course lets go look." she said.

"Come on Kagome." Rin called.

Kagome went skipping after them like a little girl going after her best friends. Leaving Sesshomaru with three curious male.

They were smiling at him and he ignored them. He made Rins' favorite breakfast, strawberries and mangos in milk. He got himself a cup of coffee and a waffle. He smirked in his cup at them. They wanted him to spill about his night with Rin. He wouldn't unless she wanted them to know something that wasn't that significant.

The ladies returned with smiled plastered on their faces.

"Aww you made me breakfast." Rin said.

She ate and washed her dishes. Everyone watched as she leaned over to Sesshomaru.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" she whispered.

They still heard the question. He didn't reply to her. She looked over at them and smirked. They saw her return her attention back to him. She swirled her tongue on his ear and hopped down from the kitchen stool and walked out. They didn't miss how quickly he bolted after her or miss the laughter ringing from the stairs.

"Even he is getting some." Miroku whined and they laughed.

Sesshomaru caught her halfway up the stairs and wrapped his arms around her making her laugh. They went to his bathroom. She had her clothes waiting on the bed and he went to get his. Rin took the opportunity to get naked and hop in the shower with loufah sponge. Every muscle relaxed as the hot water hit her. She was sorelaxed she didn't hear him enter and get in.

Sesshomaru assessed her entire backside before he slipped his arms around her and nibbled on her neck. She giggled and squirmed.

"That tickles." she said.

Rin turned to kiss him and stopped to look down to what had been covered earlier. She liked what she saw. He had a body to match his face, god envy. The kamis made a speciman that could give them a run for their money on looks. She couldn't help but smirk, he was all hers. The girls were going to hate her when they find out. He saw the smirk on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about how every girl in the school isgoing to be pissed with me." she said.

"Praytell why would they be pissed?" he asked.

Before she answered she grabbed the shampoo and began washing his hair, massaging his scalp.

"I get to wake upand do this with you. I get to sleep with you and wear your clothes. I get to be held in your arms and kissed by your lips. I get to love you and be the love of your life. I hold your heart." she explained and began washing down his neck and chest.

"How wonderful, now the males will be more envious of me than before." he said.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I get to have to most beautiful there has every been made. I get you. Your sisters and you were the talk of the school on you first day and many wanted to ask you on a date. They just didn't have the courage to ask someone from a high ranking family; now they don't even get the chance. I have you and I am not letting go." he said.

"I guess we are both in for a rough day, especially me." she said as he washed her hair.

"Why's that?" he asked as she rinsed her hair.

"I will be explaining I am your mate." she said.

"And?" he asked wondering where this was going.

"You haven't marked me yet." she added.

Realization hit him like a wave, he hasn't marked her. Leaving her free for some other male to take her. That will not do.

"We don't have to go through the whole domination thing either. In the dojo I succumbed to you. You "made" me restain my power." she said.

She was right he had done that just by looking her in the eye and being there with her. He looked at her and she was submitting her throat to him; he accepted. He started teasing and nippig at her pulse point. He nipped until it was super sensitive and bit her.

"Ow." she thought.

He liked the taste of her skin and her blood. Sweet and salty. He took some blood to bind her to him. He licked the wounds with his healing saliva and grinned in satisfaction when two cresent shaped scars formed. They would never fade nor go away. For now they were swollen and bright pink, they would soon trun a bright blue and lose the swelling.

Rin brought up her fingers to touch them.

"Sheesh that will be there awhile." she thought.

"We had better get going. We are going to be late." he said.

They hurried throught their shower. She noticed when she went to retrieve her clothes that he had switched the bluejeans for a bluejean mini-skirt. Atleast he left the shirt alone; she wanted to wear it for him. It was an ultra-sheer yellow and white ( down in a faint flowery pattern) long sleeved (billowy like.) The neckline plunged into the blue denim corset top. It had a built in bra so it pulled them up. If she didn't tie it tight enough she would fall out.

His choice in footwear was better also. She had a pair of tenny shoes and he picked a pair of 4 inch high-heels. Denim material, they zipped up the front and the sides folded over like socks. She pulled and pinned up her hair in a messy bun. Rin put on some shimmer lipgloss and blue eyeliner.

"Gorgeous." he thought.

She thought he was perfect in his jeans, white dress shirt, and blazer. They both looked at the clockand saw 8:15 across it. They grabbed their school bags and ran downstairs and headed for school.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ch 4 may be a little boring, so there. Review please. Ch 5 will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 School Morning!

**Disclaimer: sobs... It all belongs to Takahashi-sama...sobs...only the fanfic idea is mine...sniffles...Takahshi-sama is one lucky lady. She has them all even sesshomaru...thats' why I'm sad.**

* * *

Before Rin and Sesshomaru entered the school they finished the blood exchange. He caught her before she went through the door, bit his tongue, and kissed her. Filling her mouth with his warm blood. They were bound together.

It was a P.A. day and they ran to their respectable classes. Sesshomaru to Kendou and Rin to Miko Archery. No-one asked him why he was late; but when Rin got to her class she picked up bow and arrows. She went into the firing stance and waited for the teacher to check her posture.

The instructor, Mrs. Nai, went through each student and adjusted as she went. When she reached Rin she reached around her to correct her arms and saw the mark.

"Who marked you?" she asked.

Every girl in the class dropped their equipment and surrounded her to get a look. They saw it and they hadn't seen a mark like that before.

"What youkai gave you that mark?" one asked.

"I have never seen one like that." another remarked.

"An Inuyoukai, full demon." Rin answered.

Excited squeals erupted from the girls. Kagome had told Kikyo when she arrived at school about her and Sesshomaru. So they stood to the side, happy for their friend/sister, while watching the gaggle of girls be overly excited.

"Rin is about to crush many of theirs' hopes." Kikyo thought with a smirk.

"Who was it? Who marked you?" one asked.

Rin sighed and gave them a sympathetic smile.

"Ladies what I have to say will break your hearts. My mate is Sesshomaru Takahashi." she said.

"No!"

"It's not fair!"

"Why you?"

Rin shook her head at their heartbreak and deathstares. They were so jealous. The mikos' that were already mated gave her support, they didn't care.

"I've seen his fangs and he got you real good. MMM. " one said.

"That may take a full week before the swelling to go down." another said.

"Did it hurt? By the looks of it; it had to of hurt." one asked.

"It pinched a bit but not really." she said.

The mated mikos' were happy for her. The unmated however was a different story. They wanted him for themselves. **(who wouldn't)** They were jealous and that was as far as it went, there wasn't a thing they could do about it. They gave up, but one. She was a dark miko. She was very beautiful, smart, and strong. But evil, very evil. Sesshomaru would've been the perfect mate for her. He was handsome and powerful, what more could she want. To be the envy of every woman in Japan.

Now she had to abandon her plans of magically making him want her. There was a miko that she had to be rid of. First she had to test their bond, if they were soulmates there wasn't anything she could do. Well except kill Rin and make Sesshomaru suffer for not choosing her. Test 1 will commence after class, Miko Archery had an extra 15 minutes of class that day. So was the Taekwondo, perfect, possession.

"I know just who to use." she thought.

She decided that she would test their mental bond. If it failed she could break their mating mark and take him for herself.

**RING!**

"15 minutes left." she thought.

Sesshomaru could feel his mates feelings all throughout his class. He was happy to learn that she was excited. He wanted to go see her but she had 15 more minutes. So he had to settle for watching her as he went to the main building.

Her archery was "spot on" she never missed. He could tell she didn't use her full potential, he would help her with that.

"I know your there. I love you. I'll see you at lunch."

Rins' voice had penetrated his mind, he smiled because their link was strong. He sent her his own mental message and went to class. The 15 minutes felt like forever just to hear her voice. She told him that the class was over and she was heading to art.

A couple of minutes passed; he felt her emotions shift from content to uneasiness to full-blown panic. In that moment a blur of silver and white was seen leaving the chemistry class by the students and teacher.

"What is going on?" he thought.

Rin was glad that Miko Archery was over. She wanted to see Sesshomaru. All the other girls ran ahead to get to class, she walked slowly daydreaming. She noticed that Taekwondo class was heading back and that there was a couple of stragglers that she passed. She sent her message to Sesshomaru about heading to art. She felt his emotions and it was content. Rin entered the building and went to her locker to gather her books. She finished and turned to see the stragglers were staring at her; their eyes were lifeless and being controlled. She could tell.

She went to the stairs that led to the art classes. She spared a glance behind and there they were. They were officially following her. Uneasiness spread through her body. They just followed slowly until she reached the second flight they ran to get her. Now she was panicking. Rin ran up the stairs, stumbled and hurt her ankle. It was only a little tender. When she put her weight on it her eyes teared up.

Rin felt Sesshomaru coming, but he was on the other side of the school. They got her.

Sesshomaru felt her fear and pain. He was pissed.

_"My mate is hurt." his beast yelled._

He found her and growled at the sight. Two unwanted males were baring down on his mate. They would push her down everytime she tried to move.

_"How dare they touch what is mine. My mate, mine." his beast hissed._

He sent his light whip forward; he didn't kill them just knocked them out. Their scent was wrong, they had no control of their actions. He rushed to his mate; who was at present struggling to get to her feet. He didn't let her rise, pulled her in his lap and growled that calming growl.

"They were controlled, they didn't know what they were doing. Why? Who wants to hurt me?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to find out." he promised.

He hated feeling his mates turmoil. He only wanted her to be happy not sad. Rin fell asleep in his arms, healing her injury and her emotions. His chemistry teacher found him holding her and made to get closer. Sesshomarus' beast was on high alert and super possessive right then and the male teacher was getting to close to his mate and he. He growled, low and threatening. The instructor went for Kaede. Only a female, a friend, would be able to get through to him.

**RING!**

Kaede came with the instructor. She looked from them to the unconcious boys on the floor. She only had to guess what had happened.

"His instincts are in overdrive." she said getting the boys sent to the nurse.

The students began to fill the hallway and stared at Rin and Sesshomaru, many didn't know he had a mate. He shut his eyes, blocking out all sound and just felt. He was searching for the cause of all this. He felt Rin, calm and healing. She would wake in a few minutes. He felt Kaedes' worry **(friendly),** he felt concern radiating from mated females **(friendly), **and he felt jealousy but concede from the unmated females **(friendly, yet not). **They were not hostile enough to hurt Rin. He didn't find the hostile aura among them. Rin stirred.

"I'm ok now. We can go to class." she said.

He helped her stand and she saw all the people staring at them. She shied away. She didn't know who was trustworthy among them.

"I'm not letting her out of my sight." he said to Kaede.

"Fine. I know what I'm proposing will be hard but it will be proficient to satisfy you. Rin will spend half a class period in her class and the other in yours ; and vice versa. You will be in her classes and she in yours. You will be together. She will also graduate with you." she said.

Rin groaned in protest.

"I will not let you fail. I'll help." he said.

She nodded.

"Thank you, Principal Kaede." he said as he dragged her to her biology class.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ch 5. I'll have 6 up soon. enjoy. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Lemon!

**Disclaimer: :( I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, that is sad. Owner: Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Authors' Note: Warning! Warning! LEMON Alert. LEMON alert ahead. You have been warned. This will be a medium chapter. Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy. Also I have to apologize for such a late update. I have been really sick. Now I'm back please enjoy.**

* * *

Lunch couldn't come quick enough. The day was almost over when it came. The ladies of the group sat at the table while their mates went to get their trays. They began to talk about what had happened to Rin, they all wanted to know who would do that to her. Their conversation ceased when the guys returned. Lunch was just as entertaining as it was before.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled.

"Now dear Sango don't be so rash." Miroku whimpered.

Slap and dump. That show never got old. They all sat shaking their heads at them. When would he learn not to grab her in public and when will she give it a rest. Everyone knew she was in love with him.

"Sesshomaru have you marked the vixen in your lap?" Koga asked.

"I have." he retorted.

"Let's see it." Kanna said.

Rin pulled her hair up back up into a ponytail for them all to see.

"Ow. Did you bite her hard enough?" Inuyasha said jokingly.

"He got you good, mmhm." Sango said.

" Did it hurt?" Ayame asked.

"No, not that much. Besides he healed it right up." Rin answered.

They were to engrossed in their own conversation and happiness that they didn't notice the hostile aura or the eyes burning through them.

Azari, the dark miko, glared daggers at the little miko in Sesshomarus' lap. She learned by her attack that they had swapped blood. The swapping had created the blood and emotional bond between them. His mark was strong, that gave them the mental bond. To say the least Azari was not happy about it one little bit. She hoped they didn't have teh physical bond yet. She couldn't tell, Rin was premeated in his scent. The more she dwelled on it the more her hatred grew for Rin. She wanted her to die.

They were happy to be home. No more unexpected persons' involved except Sango. Seemed she decided to be with Miroku and be public about it. When asked she said that she would be spending alot of time there. Which suited Miroku just fine. It made Inutaisho and Izayoi happy. Miroku was like a son to them; he even called them mother and father. Ever since he was seven after his parents car accident he had lived with them. His parents and the Takahashis' had been very close friends.

After dinner and hoemwork was done Sesshomaru pulled his father to the side to discuss what had happened at the school. He gave Sesshomaru a yellow dragon crystal necklace.

"Put your blood on it." Inutaisho advised.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just do it." he said.

Sesshomaru bit his thumb and pressed it to the crystal. When he pulled away the blood disappeared leaving the crystal a milky white.

"This crystal will protect her by putting a barrier around her body for physical attacks. Also a barrier around her mind and heart to ward off mental and emotional attacks." he told his son.

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Now add your venom." Inutaisho said.

He added his venom, turning the crystal clear with a blue tint.

"That added will keep her from getting poisoned or if someone tries to attack her insides. Like venom, poisons, or even dark kei." he said.

"So this will protect her from all kinds of harm?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes it will also keep them from severing your bonds." he said.

"Bonds, Father?" he asked.

"With this they can't sever your mental bond which keeps them from removing your mark. They can't attack her heart to sever the emotional bond or attack her insides to sever the blood bond. But I can tell that you haven't mated. Son it may protect her from harm but will not save your physical bond until you mate. Unless you are soulmates it cannot protect her soul." he told his son.

"How will we know if we are soulmates?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Call her." Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru called Rin. It took her a couple of minutes but she came.

"I need you to release some of your aura, dear." Inutaisho explained.

"May I ask why?" she asked.

"To see if you are soulmates. Sesshomaru do the same." he said.

Rin released her aura and they watched as it danced around as if in search of something. Sesshomaru released his and they watched as their auras found each other. Her black wound and threaded itself through his red, they looked as if they were trying to blend together never to seperate. Then they turned a bright, blinding white gold, then disappeared.

"You are soulmates." his father spoke.

Rin was giddy, he was her soulmate. They could never be parted even in death they would be together. After the discovery she ran upstairs to their room. They were bonded in every way but one; the physical bond. Well they would be in a couple of hours.

Rin grabbed her silkrobe, a towel, and went to the bathroom to shower. She jumped in, the steaming hot water melting away the knots in her neck. She washed up quickly and dried off. Not a scent was left on her body but hers' and Sesshomarus'. Rin cleaned up the room and brushed out her hair, she wanted everything to be perfect.

She made a mental list.

**ONE-** Pull down bedcovers.

**TWO-** Open curtains and window.

**THREE-** Put up barrier around room.

**FOUR-** Light candles.

She finished her list down to three.

"I am not going to be interrupted." she thought.

She heard Kagome and Inuyasha talking on the way to bed; a few seconds later Izayoi says for them to be quiet she was going to bed. Then she heard Sango and Miroku go to bed. Wait! Together!

"Who'd have thought and this quickly too. I guess they must be soulmates also. Oh well." Rin said to herself.

Sesshomaru sent her a message; he would be up soon. His father retired early so he had to check the grounds; something that they never got out of their systems. Even though they didn't have territories anymore, they still had to check on their territory. Territorial dogs.

"Hurry up. It's time for bed. Love you." she sent.

"Alright. 20 minutes tops. Love you too." he replied.

She waited for the time to pass when 5 minutes was left she lit the unscented candles. When she felt his youkai get closer she tossed off her robe and went under the covers pulling them up to her chin. He came in; right through the barrier. It was made to keep everyone else out. She smiled when she saw him.

"How was your patrol?" she asked.

"Nothing to report." he said.

"Well that's good." she said.

"Very. I have something for you." he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

He pulled the crystal necklace from his pocket and explained what it was for. He sat it on the night stand then went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Rin quickly put the crystal on. When he opened the door of the bathroom her scent washed over him.

"Waterlillies and jasmine, she smells divine." he thought.

As he turned to the bed his eyes decided they wanted to pop from their sockets. Rin was on the bed with the covers barely above her nether-regions. She was turned toward him on her side resting on her elbow. Her dark hair was cascading down around her naked body; whilst the moonlight shined down on her, giving her an ethereal glow with the crystal nestled between her breasts.

When Rin saw him her eyes did the same number as his, he came out without his clothes. Her scent changed and he noticed; waterlillies, jasmine, and cinnamon. Sesshomaru smiled at her she wanted to mate.

"Don't keep our mate waiting." his beast growled at him.

He didn't. Sesshomaru got in bed and Rin moved right into his arms. When he looked down to her eyes they were pleading, kiss me, was what they said. He complied and poured himself into that kiss. He lined her lips with his tongue to gain entrance, which she readily opened and battled with his. She moaned against his lips as his hand began to fondle her breast. The need for air caused him to break their kiss and let him explore her body.

He quickly found his mark and kissed there. He brought up his other hand to caress her neglected twin, upon which he received a moan and she arched up to him subconciously begging for more. Sesshomaru moved lower and kissed each of her breasts. He teased and nipped at her nipples until she was squirming all the while his hands roamed over her. His hands came to a stop at her womanhood.

He moved his left hand up to her breast, his mouth teased the other, and his right hand went to her hot center. She shivered as his fingers traced her netherlips then dipped in to get to her bundle of nerves. Rin bucked and cried out when Sesshomaru rolled the nerves between his fingers.

Sesshomaru smirked at how one touch down there had her crying out. He surmised then that she was a little vocal, thankfully not vocal enough to wake the house. Yet. She got a little louder when he abandonded her chest to use his tongue to tease her. Soon enough he had her screaming as she came, it was a short and brief screaming.

When Rin came down from her high she told herself she was going to pleasure him. A small smirk came to her face she was going to do to him what he did to her.

"What is she up to?" he asked himself.

"No idea." his beast answered.

"I didn't ask you." he told it.

"Then don't ask yourself, hmph." his beast said cheekily.

Rin broke their little banter as she kissed him, long and hard. She broke for air and explored his body; she breathed in his scent as she got to his neck. Water and pine trees was his scent. She went down his body feeling and familiarizing herself with every hard plane of his chest and abdomen. She kept moving down til she got to his sex. Rin took him in her hands and did the first thing that came to mind. She began to stroke him. He groaned.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked mentally.

"No." he replied.

She continued with what she was doing. She stroked him slowly, gathered speed, then slowly again.

"She is teasing us." his beast growled.

It stopped growling for she put him in her mouth. Rin teased him until he came and she was content with her work, but she wanted more. Sesshomaru could smell she wanted him still. He kissed her again and attacked her nerves again. He got her wet and entered her with his finger to stretch her. Then he added another and another. He was a demon, hence he was larger than human males and he didn't want to hurt her more than necessary.

He removed his fingers from her sheathe and she parted her legs to give his body access. Sesshomaru pulled her knees up and entered her slowly, giving her body time to adjust to his size. It took some time to adjust then he took her virginity quickly. She cried and struggled abit, he had to hold her hips still or she would cause herself more pain. It felt like forever for the pain to leave and she finally moved her hips again. He took that as a sign to move.

Sesshomaru moved slowly. Slow, even, and deep. He began to move faster and found her g-spot and had her crying out. He kept their hips at that angle to keep hitting it and had her screaming again, now the whole house heard her. At this point he let his beast take over, for she had to connect with it too. He went faster and harder, making her cries swifter.

**(In the hallway, outside the door.)**

"What the hell is he doing to her?" Inuyasha asked.

The 3 women were red faced. Miroku was trying to answer Inuyasha, then they fell silent as Rin cried out her release, then they groaned. They heard Sesshomaru.

"Where are you going?" he asked Rin.

"To clean up." she said.

"I'm not through with you yet, I've just begun." he said.

The last they heard as they went for earplugs was Rin laughing. Inutaisho chuckled and shook his head as he followed the others in their search.

* * *

**Authors Note: Read and Review. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but I am still pretty sick.**


	7. Chapter 7 Too many questions!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha but seasons 1-4 and all 4 movies that were original creations of Takahashi-sama.**

**Authors Note: This is chapter 7. Read, review, enjoy. This chapter will have some humor in it.**

* * *

Every person in the house was tired when they came down for breakfast. They were extremely irritated at the only couple not down with them, Rin and Sesshomaru. The men gathered around the islan, if they sat at the table they would have went to sleep. The women were at the table.

"Is Sesshomaru and Rin up?" Inutaisho asked.

"Don't know, wish I wasn't up." Inuyasha complained.

"Stop complaining, oh never mind they could have atleast been quieter." Kagome said.

"Oh, you want to know how last night went for her and you know it." Inuyasha said.

"Alright, I admit it. She's my little sister and well I'm curious. Your brother is good-looking and well I wonder if he is just as good in bed." Kagome said smiling.

"Kago..." Inuyasha started but was interrupted by some snoring.

**"Snore, snore, snore." **Sango went as she slept.

"Sango, wake up dear." Izayoi said.

"Uhh, wh-what, okay. I'm up, **(yawn)**." Sango said.

"Thump, ow, thump, ow, thump, ow." came the sounds of two people quickly coming down the stairs and the female very sore.

Rin and Sesshomaru came in looking well rested, they were the only ones that were well rested. Rin went to the table after grabbing an apple tart, she sat wincing. Sesshomaru got some coffee and joined the tired looking men before him. He smirked knowing the reason why. All four men turned to the table to await the interrogation that was to come from the annoyed ladies. The ladies wanted to know if them losing thier sleep was because he was good in bed. If not, they were going to pummel her. Izayoi began.

"So, how did you sleep?" she asked.

"It was the best sleep I have ever had. Waking up wasn't great but the sleep was nice." Rin told her.

"Did you like it? Was it as good as it sounded like it was?" Sango asked.

Rin blushed 10 shades of red at her sisters' question. She had to be honest though.

"Hell, yes. It was amazing." she said still slightly flushed.

Rin bit her lip as she looked at Kagome and knew she was going to embarass her further and inflate Sesshomarus' ego. She did too.

"We could hear you last night and we had to put in earplugs, but we could still hear you. Also I have to ask how many times did you do it? I thought hours passed before you rabbits finally stopped. Another thing was it really that amazing? Truly?" she asked.

Rin felt as if she would be red permanently and she wished the floor would swallow her. The men wanted to know her answer. Except Sesshomaru he knew he was good. The rest didn't want to be out-performed by him, he was so cold and well they weren't. How could an icicle possibly be better than them? Nah, he couldn't. Well, lets say sometimes there are "surprises" hidden beneath the ice.

"Let me put it this way. You know how all the girls want him and you don't know why?" she began.

They nodded.

"I do. He has some stamina, enough for three men. I will probably have the best rest in the whole house. He wore me out." Rin stated.

"Why were you screaming? We thought he was killing you." Inuyasha asked.

"He was, killing me with pleasure. What he was doing to me I couldn't help but scream a little." she said.

A lecherous grin flitted across Mirokus' face.

"A little, no my dear you were screaming alot. What praytell was he doing to you?" he asked.

Sesshomaru grinned at the red touching her cheeks again as she thought about wether to tell him or not.

"Miroku, that is really between he and myself. I'll give you a hint though. What is the most pleasureable spot to hit in a woman?" she asked.

Miroku thought, then it dawned on him and he nodded at her. Inuyasha didn't know and wanted to know. Well he knew it was just buried somewhere deep in his memory.

"What spot is?" he asked.

Every person in the room rolled thier eyes. Only Inuyasha would ask.

"Her G-spot, Inu." Kagome said.

"Oh." he said.

Rin stood up to leave to return upstairs but stopped to give them all something to think about and inflate Sesshomarus' ego evenmore.

"To finish your questions, Kagome, It was absolutely amazing. And when I say he has stamina I mean it. We went 3 rounds and a bj before he was through for last night anyways." she finished.

All eyes turned to Sesshomaru only to see him drink his coffee like nothing was said.

"Darling, I need to get dressed and I will not make it up the stairs without assistance. I am very sore." Rin said to Sesshomaru.

He finished his coffee and helped her walk. On thier way out he heard his father speak.

"I'm being out- performed by my son." Inutaisho said.

A small smirk graced his lips.

**(At school: Miko archery)**

"Rin why are you limping?" Kikyo asked.

All the girls were wondering the same thing and turned to listen to her response. Kagome was on the verge of laughing, Rin was going to have to explain why. Oh the irony, she was deprived of sleep and now Rin was to die of embarassment. She turned to let her fend for herself.

"He's why." She said pointing to a meditating Sesshomaru.

Every single one of them looked at him to see him smile. Yep, he was the culprit. That could only mean one thing.

"You two did it, huh?" Kikyo asked.

Rin nodded and immediately had to answer many of the same questions that bombarded her at breakfast. Sesshomaru was glad he wasn't Rin at the moment but that feeling ended as a wave of jealousy radiated off one girl, Azari he thought was her name. It was aimed at his mate and he didn't like it one bit.

He looked around to one girl who was not talking to Rin. She was at present glaring daggers at his mate and her aura was pulsating with envy. He was going to keep an eye on her. Sesshomaru let out a small growl, only loud enough for her to hear.

Azari jumped when she heard the growl and gasped to see Sesshomaru, red eyed and staring at her. She could feel the protectiveness in his aura and felt how it lashed at hers. He knew she didn't like his mate and he didn't enjoy her showing it. She took some deep breaths to calm herself down. Sesshomaru returned to his meditating and eavesdropping.

He had to supress a chuckle as he felt his mates' embarassment continue to rise at thier questions.

"Was he any good?" one asked.

"He was better than good, he was..." Rin was interrupted.

"Yes he is amazing. Rin kept the whole house up with her screams of ecstasy." Kagome finished for her.

Rin felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she flushed a dark crimson. She was sure that she was permanently red now. Sesshomaru on the other hand was pleased with her and decided to save her before the next round began. He put his arm around her waist and interrupted them before they spoke.

"We have Kendo now, We must go, ladies." he said.

All the girls sighed, "Why can't we have someone like him?"

On thire way out Sesshomaru spared Azari a glance, she wasn't even looking at them as they departed.

"Good. I will be keeping an eye on you." he thought.

* * *

**Authors Note: This is a short chapter. I will try to update soon. Apologies To Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag, I had promised to have it up Saturday but I was helping my sister pack for college.**


	8. Chapter 8 Filler chapter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha but seasons 1-4 on dvd and all 4 movies.**

**Authors Note: Sorry to all about the lateness of this chapter. I needed a little break from it is all.**

* * *

Since the night of their mating Sesshomaru and Rin had blissful nights and torturous days. They never waivered from another as months of someone trying to seperate them passed. Sesshomaru refused to leave her side; for every time he did she was attacked by a controlled person. Each in a different way, they concentrated on a bond they shared. With every attack that came Sesshomaru became even more determined to find the puppetmaster. He had his suspicions but he didn't have any proof but when he found it he was going to make he/her pay.

On a semi-brighter note Rin had kept high marks in all of her combined classes. She was skipping year 3 and was graduating with him in early May, just a couple of weeks. Also all of their friends would come to stay the entire weekend to help her with her power training.

They began every lesson with meditation to calm her frazzled nerves and to get her to open her powers. It took a couple of weeks but they finally did it. Then the hard part began. Rin would channel her power as far as she could without losing control; but when she would push just a little further the power would go wild. One time whenshe pushed it she almost incinerated them all and weeks later the backyard was still singed.

Miroku and Kohaku put their heads together and came up with an idea. It was dangerous but it would have to do. It was get out of the way and let her unleash them to talk. The group gathered at a window and peaked out at her in the yard. They watched as a black cloud desceneded around her, it was her aura.

Her dragons of Heaven and Hell came forward to int roduce themselves. The white dragon of Heaven was her instincts and guide. It would purify any tainted soulthat tried to inflict any hurt upon her. The smoky dragon of Hell was her defender. When she was attacked, it would incinerate the attacker and let them go for purification. He protected her.

Her parents flashed through her mind. The smoky dragon saw this and he explained.

**(MEMORY)**

"You were terrified." it said.

The day of her parents death was playing before her. She watched the younger version of herself go into the dojo followed by her parents. She appeared inside the dojo now. Her parents had their weapons in their hands telling her to release her power. Young Rin did as they said but it wasn't enough. They began to attack her to force her to let it go.

She felt all the emotions her younger self was feeling. Pain, betrayal, and hate. Right before her eyes her dragons appeared and did their work. Her parents were incinerated and purified.

"They wanted to use your power for whatever they wanted but I wasn't going to let them hurt you." it said.

"They used me?" she asked as tears welled up.

It nodded giving her the confirmation she needed. Her dragons then left her alone.

**(MEMORY END)**

Sesshomaru had been the one to feel her aura recede first and felt her sadness. He was by her side and holding her faster than anyone could blink. She told them all what the dragons had showed her. Her sisters were appalled that their parents had been using her for their own advantages. So everyone surmised that Rins' power was good and that they wouldn't hurt her.

Now that Rins' powers were under control they decided to turn their talk to graduation and prom.

On Sunday all of the guys were dragged to the mall to pick out prom dresses. It took them awhile to find a dress shop that had styles they all agreed to. They went one girl at a time.

Well they started out with Kikyo, she looked beautiful in a coral colored babydoll with flats and pearls. Next was Ayame she was stunning in an emerald green and ivory cocktail, with matching flats and silver bangles. Souten couldn't decide between a couple of dresses, but after much debate she decided upon a sunshine yellow slipdress, highheels and a choker.

Hiten helped Kagura pick out her dress. They all found he had very good taste in womens' formal wear. Kagura ended up with a purple kneelength, a clutch, and a pair of flats. Hiten even helped Kanna pick out a powder blue Cinderella ensemble with elbow length gloves and heels.

Kagome and Sango being twins helped each other. Sango picked out for Kagome a red empire with red heels and ruby necklace. Kagome picked out for Sango a pink pixie dress with matching flats, beads, and a clutch.

Now Sesshomaru picked out Rins' dress. She was truly lost for what color and style for her complexion and frame. She begged him to pickit out for her and it seemed he was very good at picking womens' clothing, too.

He picked a deep sunset orange number. Strapless, built in bra, and it hugged her waist and hips. It flared slightly until it hit the floor in the back but it was shorter in the front to show off her legs. He picked a matching clutch and wedge heels. Her only jewelry was the crystal and a copper band around her upper arm.

The girls were so excited that they nearly forgot to get the boys their suits. They made sure that each one matched their dress. **(Yes I have Miroku wearing pink. Only a real man will wear pink.)**

When they returned to the Takahashi residence they couples seperated; the boys to the kitchen happy to get away and the girls upstairs to Izayois' room. Her room was huge all nine girls could be in their with plenty of room to spare.

They showed her their dresses and she immediately launched into hair and make-up. She also told them that she was making a special aphrodisiac spray for them. She explained that it would enhance their own natural scent and that it would be ready it time for prom.

They made plans to stay over on Friday and send the men away to Narakus' on Friday, too. It was almost midnight when they all departed. Inutaisho had to call his sons to his room to get their mates for they were asleep in various places.

Sesshomaru didn't want to move her but he had to. He took Rin back to their room and put her in bed. She whimpered in her sleep when he laid her down. When he joined her she unconciously searched around for him and when he grasped her hand she sighed.

As he drifted off he felt her shift and he looked at her; she was cuddled up to him. Her head was on his chest, her arm thrown across his waist, and her leg was pulled up and across his hips. Sesshomaru just watched her. Rins face was so peaceful, so relaxed, she didn't have a trace of stress or any signs that she had any bad memories. She looked absolutely innocent.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, listening to her heartbeat.

In the room up the hall Inutaisho was talking to his mischevious wife.

"What did you ladies talk about?" he asked.

"We talked about their dresses, make-up, and hair. Oh darling, I and the girls have a little surprise for you all on the day of prom and we would like you to talk to the boys and meet at Narakus' house all day on Saturday. Then meet us at prom for our surprise." she explained.

He sighed, "Yes, dear. I'll talk to them."

"Thank you." she said and leaned over to kiss him.

One kiss was not enough for him. He pulled her beneath him.

"Horny old dog." she said.

He chuckled at her.

"You wouldn't have me any other way and you know it." he said.

"I know." she said as she kissed his throat.

They both knew it and they made sweet love that night.

* * *

**Authors' Note: Finally another chapter. Sorry to all who have waited but I needed a reprieve. Also I had a nagging topic that I really had to put down. I will have another chapter soon. Apologies again for lateness.**


	9. Chapter 9 Prom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. How many times must I state this? That many, huh? Oh well, what must be done has to be done.**

**Authors Note: Hilarity ensues in this chapter. Hope you all like it and continue to read and enjoy my fics. Now on to chapter 9. Yay! I am modeling the girl fight a little after a fight at my highschool, before I graduated. Well the part of it being about a boy, anyways.**

**WARNING: This has a lemon! (Remember Sess/Rin is my main couple. I will do a lemon for them not the others. Well a brief lemon.)**

* * *

Saturday came in the blink of an eye.

"Come on ladies we have some work to do." Izayoi called down the stairs.

As agreed all the girls stayed over and kicked the men out to stay at Narakus'. They hurried up the stairs to Izayois' room.

They entered her bathroom and marveled at the design. Inutaisho had designed it after the indoor hotsprings of his old shiro, except it had a more modern twist like showers, sinks, and toilets.

"Wow, it's huge." Kagome said.

"Yeah, it is. Now strip off, time for complete makeovers." Izayoi said.

They did as she said and made mad dashes to the robe rack when the doorbell rang. Izayoi went and opened the door and returned with three women with big boxes.

"Set it up over there." she said to them.

The visitors set the boxes down and opened them to reveal hot wax kits. The girls gulped and looked at Izayoi.

"I told you makeovers and we are going all the way." she said.

Izayoi did go all the way waxing, soaking, showering, hair, nails, makeup, dressing, and then the all important aphrodisiac spray.

"There. Now they will not be able to resist you." she said.

She turned to Rin.

"Sesshomaru asked me to leave your hair down. He said you were very beautiful with it down." she said.

"Oh." Rin said.

"Time to go." Izayoi said leading the way out.

There was a limo waiting for them in the driveway and they climbed in going to the school. The same was happening at Narakus'.

The girls arrived a few minutes before the guys and when they finally arrived each of the guys were perfect gentlemen. They each helped their respective lady out of the limo and were immediately intoxicated by the amplified scent of their mate.

"You minx." Inutaisho whispered in Izayois' ear.

"Me? Oh well I told you it was a surprise. A surprise for your senses." she teased.

"My poor boys." he thought watching the poor ones.

"Lets' forget prom." Shippo said.

"No. You will get some after prom." Souten said.

All the girls sighed currently their mates were looking at them like they were a peice of meat. Sesshomaru was well making Rin dizzy. He was face planted in her neck, nipping and licking.

"Sesse, you have got to stop, now!" Rin said.

He did and hooked her arm with his and went to the school. The others saw them leaving and followed suit. As soon as they were inside Inutaisho looked at his mate.

"What are your reasons for soaking those girls in your concotion?" he asked.

"I want grandpups. I am about 300 years old, give or take and I still don't have any grandpups. It will be nice to hear pitter-pattering of little feet around the place again." she pouted.

"Ok and the reason for drenching yourself?" he asked.

"I want to play that game of hide-n-seek we used to play before Inuyasha was born." she said.

Inutaishos' eyes lit up and he reminded Izayoi of a puppy with his first chewtoy.

"Then maybe some fun." she added.

He paid the limo drivers for the rest of the night and quickly picked up his mate and flew home.

**(PROM- Azari)**

She hated the sight of all the happy couples dancing together. It made her sick, they were happy and in love with the person they want.

"What about me? Why can't I be with the person I want? Why couldn't he have loved me? Why did it have to be her?" Azari asked herself the hundreth time.

She was watching Sesshomaru twirl Rin into his arms. Ever since Azari had laid eyes on him she always wished that they would be together. She wanted to be the one in Sesshomarus' arms, envy of all the single ladies in the country. But, no it had to be Rin. How she hated her.

**(SESS/RIN)**

"I like dancing with you, it's like floating." Rin sighed.

He laughed softly.

"We are floating." he said.

Rin looked down at their feet to see that they were standing on a cloud. She smiled.

"Show-off." she thought.

"Did you like my perfume?" she asked.

"I do. It is all I can do to control myself." he said.

"Sorry." she said.

"Don't be. I love your scent waterlillies, jasmine, and when we are making love a bit of cinnamon." he purred.

Rin blushed.

"Oh lord. He and his nose. he knows everytime I am aroused." she thought.

"Yes I do know." he teased mentally.

Her blush deepened to dark crimson. She then suggested a break and retreated to a corner with the other girls. The boys retreated to the punch bowl to rehydrate their mouths from all the excess saliva they created from their mates scent.

"How are the rest of you holding up?" Koga asked.

"Awful. It is so hard to be near her." Kohaku said. _(The spray was made to even be scented by human males too.)_

They glanced up at the girls to see the very mischevious smiles cross their faces. They took an instinctive step back.

"What do you think they are up to?" Shippo asked.

"Who knows. Women are mysterious and fickle creatures." Hiten said.

They murmured their agreement.

**(Girls Side)**

"How is the night going?" Kagura asked.

"Wonderful." Souten said.

"He wants to go to bed now." They said together, laughing.

"Kanna, what is it?" Sango asked.

Kanna was in a slight daze and then it cleared.

"I just had a vision. Prom will be a night we will not forget." she said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"We are going to get pregnant." she told them.

"We are?" was chorused.

She nodded and they turned to the boys with smiles across their faces and giggled when they backed away.

"We are going to have babies. We are going to be mothers." Kagura said.

"Come on ladies our boys are getting anxious. We better get back on the floor." Ayame said.

"I will join you in a minute, I have to use the restroom." Rin said.

"Alright." Sango said.

On her way to the restroom a voice entered her head.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Darling, I have to pee." she answered.

He was silent.

In truth she didn't need to use the restroom, she just needed a little break. It was also much cooler in the bathroom and she sat on the stool in there to rest her feet.

"It is much cooler in here." she said aloud.

After a few minutes Rin felt a dark aura sweep over her; it was full of malice, jealousy, and contempt. She sat calmly as Azari entered the area.

Rin knew that Azari didn't like her but she didn't know why or what she had done to recieve her hatred.

"Can I do something for you Azari?" she asked.

"You can die." Azari said.

Pure hatred was pulsing from her as she said every word. Rin kept her mind calm knowing if Sesshomaru felt any discomfort from her he would come running.

"I'm sorry Azari but I can't do that" Rin said.

"I have tried everything to get rid of you, to hurt you." Azari snapped.

"You. Well I can't say I am surprised." Rin retorted.

"Why you? Why did he have to be with you? I will take him." Azari said.

Now she was pushing it, she was threatening her Sesshomaru.

"What have I done to make you hate me so much?" Rin asked.

"You came and took his heart. He would have been a perfect mate for me. You had to come and spoil everything. I will have him and there is not a thing you can do about it." she yelled.

"You will keep your hands off my man or else." Rin warned.

Azari lashed out throwing spells at her. She thought Rin was weak.

**"BOOM!"**

The crystal necklace had blocked Azaris' attack on her and Rin sent forth her own. Several people screamed as Azari came flying out with a very angry Rin behind her.

"You bitch, never mind you don't deserve that title. Keep away from my mate." Rin hissed.

All of her friends and her mate came up to her. When they reached her Rin pulled off the crystal and put it around Sesshomarus' neck.

"You need this more than I do right now. No questions." she said.

They heard some groaning coming from Azari as she began to stir. Rin slipped off her shoes and handed them to Inuyasha, then she slipped out of her prom dress to reveal a white strapless under-dress. She handed it to Sesshomaru.

"I don't want them messed up. None of you interfere, this is between me and her." she said.

Sesshomaru didn't like it when she was angry she was very scary. He knew his suspicions were correct that it was Azari all along.

"I told you, you are not getting my mate. He is mine." Rin yelled.

Azaris' jealousy made her blind to everything, to all her senses. She didn't even feel Rins' aura and just began spouting spells left and right to have none of them touch Rin.

"He will be mine once your dead." she said.

"You are a fool. He will follow me to my grave, my soul-mate." Rin told her.

She didn't want to hear it. To hurt Rin is to hurt someone she loves. Every miko has her concealed weapon, Azaris' happened to be stars.

She pulled her stars and laced them with her dark energy and flung them at her sister, Sango. Rin did the only thing that came to mind and jumped in front of her sister and caught the stars in her shoulder, arm, and them one in the chest.

Sesshomaru growled and was going to kill the dark miko for hurting her but Rin yelled at him.

"No this is my fight." she yelled jerking the stars form her body.

"Good-bye Azari. I can see into your heart and it is so black that there is not an ounce of good in you." she said.

All Rin heard was some roaring and screaming then nothing.

The student body stood in shock. Mild-mannered Rin just killed Azari. No-one had thought that she would ever do something like that. Even though it wasn't expected it was not surprising of why it happened. What did surprise them was the gentleness the dai showed towards his mate, even though they had been mated for months they never expected to see this side of Sesshomaru.

Rin was light-headed and dropped to her knees. In an instant she was cradled by Sesshomaru.

"I need some of your youkai to speed up my healing." she said.

He gave her some and she began to heal faster. Kikyo and Kagome came over to them.

"We will put her to sleep. It will be best for her to rest and for you to take her home." Kikyo said.

"Don't you dare take me home! I will not have the night ruined for you all. When I wake up I better be in the limo on our way home. Please." she pouted.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in defeat.

"Fine, we will stay until it is over but we will be in the limo." he said.

"Thank You. Do your work girls." she said.

They put her to sleep. Two hours later Rin awoke on the ride home in Sesshomarus' lap. He was talking to Inuyasha and Koga and didn't realize she was awake.

Rin rubbed his chest and he stopped talking. She turned her head up to him.

"I'm awake." she said.

"I see that and now will you tell us what happened back there?" he asked.

"Alright." she said and launched into the tale.

Soon they arrived at Kogas' and Ayame dragged him out of the limo.

"It's our stop. Good-night. Come on our bed is waiting." she said.

"That was... odd." Inuyasha said.

It was a quarter 'til eleven when they got home. Miroku and Sango got out of the limo first followed by the rest. When they got in the house they saw a shirt at the door and looked up to see it was a trail of clothing leading up the stairs.

They laughed lightly as they gathered up the discarded clothing of their parents, folded them, and sat them at their door. At that moment the door swung open to reveal Inutaisho wearing a robe.

"Your back." he said.

Izayoi then came over, pushed her mate out the door, pulled her daughters in, and promptly shut the door in the males faces.

"I guess she wants to know how it went." he said.

They nodded and told him what had happened at prom. He was impressed that little Rin fought for his son. He was going to have to remember to thank her later.

**(In the room)**

"So how was it?" Izayoi asked.

Rin looked to Kagome and Sango. She really didn't want to tell it. Kagome then told Izayoi what had happened also. Izayoi turned to Rin and enveloped her in a hug.

"Poor dear. Thank you. I love Sesshomaru as if he was my own and I thank you for fighting for my son and for keeping harm from your sisters. You are very brave." she said.

They watched Izayoi stand up and pull a spray bottle from a drawer.

"Here, hold still." she said as she reapplied the aphrodisiac spray.

"Thanks." they said.

"Good-night girls." she said.

They went to the door and Sango opened it only to find Inutaisho standing there.

"They are already in your rooms. Thank You Rin ." he said.

She nodded as they went down the hallway to Kagomes' room first. They said good-night to her and watched her go in the dark room.

"Inuyasha? Aaaah! " was all they heard as they fairly ran to Sangos' room.

Sango ever so slowly opened her door, brandishing her purse. She was fully prepared to knock Miroku out if necessary or at least long enough to get cleaned up. She sighed a little to see the light on and the bathroom door was slightly open with the light on.

"Miroku? Miroku." she whispered.

He was behind the door waiting. Sango entered and shut the door with her foot. Miroku took his chances and shut the light off.

Rin paled a little as she heard her sister yell.

"Down, down boy, down." Sango yelled.

Rin turned to look at her room door. Then she shook her head "no".

"I think Izayoi makes that spray a little too strong. I am afraid to go to my room." she thought.

She didn't go to her room instead she went to the laundry room; grabbed a robe, a washcloth, and a towel. She returned to the hallway and went to the hallway bathroom to clean up.

It took her no more than ten minutes to clean up and dress in the robe. She stopped short in front of her room and saw that no light was on, she leaned up against the door to hear anything. She didn't. Like Sango, Rin slowly opened the door and poked her head in and looked around. She didn't see him anywhere in their room.

Little did she know he watched her go to the laundry room, to the hallway bathroom, then to their room, and was currently standing behind her.

Rin felt a small tug on the belt of her robe and watched it fall open. She closed her eyes and gulped.

"He's behind me." she thought.

She finished walking into the room and heard him shut the door behind them. Sesshomaru stood there assessing her, taking in her scent. He moved forward, drew her into his arms, and nuzzled her neck, making her shiver.

He was being driven crazy by the spray and it magnified the scent of her arousal, making him very lusty. He reached his hands inside her robe to trail his hands down her sides and up to her chest. Reaching her breasts, Sesshomaru cupped them and began massaging them, ever so often tweaking the nipple just to hear her groan.

Rin twisted in his arms to face him. Her breasts brushed against his bare chest, burning into his. She kissed him on the cheek and pushed away from him. He growled low as she pushed him. She didn't pay attention to him, she ran a jumped on the bed.

Rin was on her knees on the bed. She let the robe slide off her shoulders slowly, to catch on her elbows, then she pulled her arms the rest of the way out and tossed the robe to the floor. Rin was bare to his gaze except for a small pair of lace panties.

Sesshomaru looked at his little mate as she undressed before him, captivated by her.

Rin laid down on the bed and wriggled out of her panties. She grasped them and tossed them at Sesshomaru, hitting him in the chest.

"Was that necessary?" he asked, his voice was husky.

"Absolutely." she said.

Rin motioned for him to come on, he stripped out of his boxers and made his way over to her. Rin saw him take off his boxers to see he was ready for her. She was ready for him.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed and Rin pushed him down. She straddled his hips and lowered herself onto him.

"mmmm."

He groaned as his shaft entered her welcoming heat. Gods she was perfect. Rin moved at a slow pace, slowly building the ecstasy.

Sesshomaru brought his hips up fast to meet her causing her to gasp. He flipped them over and picked up the pace.

"Impatient." was all she managed to gasp out.

"Yes." it was a growl.

He kissed her neck and sunk in his fangs to mark her again. The unexpected pain made her narrow her hips and buck against him causing them both greater pleasure as he was slid into a new depth.

Rin kept her hips narrowed, enjoying the new found harder friction. Her orgasm came faster clamping her muscles down on him bringing him over with her.

Sesshomaru flipped over bringing Rin onto his chest, keeping them joined. He had actually knotted in his little mate and he was sure that he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. He kissed her brow as she began drifting off to sleep.

She drifted with Kannas' premonition echoing in her mind. He was stuck but that didn't garantee that she would be pupped, she would be though she knew it. She was going to wait til a later date to tell him though. She fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah... Sorry about the long time to wait but I wasn't really feeling it at the time. The lemon I am sure is not my best work. I have a reason but not something I care to discuss here. Review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Graduation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Authors Note: To all who have waited for this... Here it is Chapter 10. Sorry again for the late update. This chapter will not be very long. It is more or less a filler chapter. Without it the story wouldn't flow right.**

* * *

**2 Weeks Later After Prom**

"Zip me up." Rin said.

Sesshomaru zipped up the new top he had bought her. He was currently trying to tie his tie.

"I'm ready. Here let me do it." she said, tying his tie.

''Now your ready." she said.

No sooner had Rin said that then Inutaisho called up to them.

"Come on you two, it's time to go." he called.

They hurried down the stairs and into their waiting car. Miroku and Sango were already there in the backseat.

"About time." Sango teased.

Rin looked up in the mirror and stuck her tongue out at her sister. Sesshomaru saw this.

"Rin I can find something better for your tongue to do than sticking it out at your sister." he said.

Rin flushed and their passengers laughed.

Minutes later they arrived at the school. They hurried in to get ready for their graduation and to meet some people.

They were greeted by all their friends, they met Hiten and Soutens' parents, and Ayames' parents; who were visiting for Hiten and Kaguras' graduation.

That night Naraku, Kikyo, Hiten, Kagura, Sesshomaru, and Rin were all graduating. All of their families were there, but Sesshomarus' mother. She wouldn't be able to come for another couple of weeks. She was out of the country. Sesshomaru didn't really care, their relationship wasn't really great.

Not long before the ceremony was they caught by the Demon Council. They had to meet the Dog Generals' sons' mates. They were pleased that they had mates that were their equals and that they were just what they needed. They were also pleased with Mirokus' choice in Sango. He wasn't a demon but they accepted him as apart of their society.

Soon the ceremony started and they had to part to their designated area.

Kaede made a long speech about the graduating class then she annouced the top ten students. It turned out to be eleven in to top ten. Naraku and Sesshomaru shared spot one. Followed by Kikyo in second and Rin in third. Sesshomaru had been a slave driver when it came to her school work.

Kaede had a small speech sbout Rin. How she had completed her last three years of school in that one year. Rin had ducked down in her seat, she could feel the eyes of people just staring at her.

When she had finished the eleven students came up and recieved their diplomas and pins. The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch. They went to dinner afterwards and treated Kaede. They endured hours of conversation about their futures and then they departed.

On the way home they spoke very little and Rin fell asleep on his shoulder and Miroku and Sango were passed out in the back seat. When they pulled up Sesshomaru woke Rin and left Miroku and Sango where they were.

Before they went to sleep they spoke a bit.

"I'm glad I graduated early." she said, undressing.

"I am, too." he said.

"Unzip me. We can go together." she said.

"Good. I couldn't stand to be away from you all day." he said unzipping her shirt.

"I know and I wouldn't let you go without me." Rin said.

"Why not?" he asked, he could smell a bit of jealousy waffing off her.

"You attract women like moths to a flame. I need to be there to keep those skanks off. You are mine and they will need to learn that." she said.

He laughed at her and laughed harder when he saw her scowling at him.

"I know. You are a jealous little thing, you know?" he said.

"I know that. How could I not be when you are just so attractive?" she said.

"I could say the same." he said pulling her to him.

Rin gave him a sleepy smile and relaxed into his embrace.

"Sleepy?" he asked.

"Mmhmm." she said nodding.

He pulled her onto the bed and under the covers. She fell asleep immediately. Sesshomaru laid his head on her chect and fell asleep to her heartbeat.

* * *

**Authors Note: That is the end of chapter 10. Chapter 11 will be here soon and that is when some important things come out and Sesshomarus' mother comes. For those that do not know this Sesshomarus' mothers' name is Midori.**  
**Anyways. As always READ, ENJOY, & REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11 I'm !

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. It would be one of my fondest dreams come true...hmm...NOT. Only to own Sesshomaru or sexy Inupapa. But alas it can't be so. *Sobs***

**Authors Note: Get ready for surprises and Sesshomarus' Mother. From here on out there will be a couple of surprises no-one will see coming. You will not be able to guess either. Now READ, ENJOY, and most definately REVIEW.**

* * *

**( 7:00 A.M. )**

"Knock, Knock."

The door of the Takahashi home swung open to reveal a fully awake Inutaisho.

"Midori, your here." he said.

"Yes, I said I would be here today. Where is my son?" she asked snippily.

"He'll be down soon. Come on in and join me in the kitchen." he said shrugging of her behavior.

The elegant inuyoukai female followed him to the kitchen. She could smell that he had been cooking when she arrived on his doorstep. She could smell the warm scent of her favorite tea waffing through the air too.

"Jasmine tea. He is still civilized after all these years with a human." she thought bitterly.

**( 7:05 A.M. )**

"Knock, Knock"

"Come in ladies. Why are you here so early?" Izayoi asked the group of teenage girls.

"We have to share something. Are the others up?" Souten asked bouncing.

"They're up just not ready." Izayoi said.

They groaned, they didn't want their surprise to wait.

"Come to the parlor and I will bring some lemongrass tea." Izayoi suggested.

"Thank You we'll wait for them." Kagura said.

The five teen girls followed Izayoi to the parlor to sit and wait.

**( 7:10 A.M. )**

"Knock, Knock"

"Come in, yes they are here before you ask." Inutaisho said to the five worried looking teen boys.

Before he could say another word the boys ran past him and straight to the parlor in search of their wayward mates. There their mates sat drinking tea and they sighed a great sigh of relief. Then took seats across from them. They all jumped when they heard some talking. Inuyashas' loud voice had broken the quiet they had been in.

**( 7:15 A.M. )**

All three of the Takahashi boys mates _**(miroku has been considered as a Takahashi since they raised him.**_**)** were coming down the stairs being assisted by their mate.

"I'm not feeling so well." Sango groaned.

"Neither are we." Kagome moaned.

"Rin didn't say a word just laid her head on Sesshomarus' shoulder and groaned as well. The boys were concerned that they had all caught some virus. Even though Sesshomaru couldn't smell any illness but he smelt something was off with all three of them.

"Kagome do you think that some tea will help settle your stomach?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe." she said.

The couples didn't even see their friends sitting in the parlor and entered the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen the boys were immediately shrugged off by their mates and watched them run from the kitchen; with their hands over their mouths.

Their friends saw the same thing except they saw them run for the stairs. They sat there and was joined by the rest of the people that was in the kitchen. A few minutes later the girls came back calling for Izayoi.

"Mom! Mom!" they cried.

"What is it?" she asked meeting them half way up the stairs.

"Mom I think we are pregnant." Sango whispered.

"That would explain why you ran from the kitchen." she said.

They all returned to the parlor. Izayoi stopped at the door of the parlor and watched Inutaishos' eyes go wide when he caught the scent of impregnated young ladies.

"What is going on?" Midori asked.

"Just watch." Inutaisho said to her.

All the girls turned to their respected mate and shouted.

**"I'M PREGNANT!" they yelled.**

**"THUD!"**

_"Midori! Modori!"_

_"Mom! Mom!"_

Midori awoke to the sound of her sons' anxious voice.

"Mom are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so. Am I having a grandchild?" she asked.

"We'll talk about that when dad is done sniffing for life." he joked.

Sesshomaru helped his mother off the floor and to a chair. He made her a cup of Jasmine tea and gave it to her.

"What has happened so far?" she asked.

"Well Naraku and Kikyo are having one, as well as Hiten and Kagura, Kohaku and Kanna, and Shippo and Souten. That is as far as we have gotten." he said.

"Shhh. I need quiet. I can't hear. That will be two for you Ayame." Inutaisho said.

Ayame passed out in her seat. He moved to Sango and Miroku.

"Two for you." he announced.

Miroku grabbed Sangos' hands, got on one knee.

"Sango will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, I will." she said, crying.

Inutaisho moved around the newly engaged couple and went to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Lets' see. Well that is rare, even for a hanyou and a human." he said.

"What is it father?" Inuyasha asked.

"Two. Very rare for an Inuyoukai with a human, rare for an inuhanyou." he explained.

Inuyasha was speechless. He and Kagome were having twins. He waited for his father to move and laid his head upon Kagomes' abdomen. He heard her strong heartbeat and two faint ones'. His whole face lit up with a huge smile and kept listening.

He then turned his head to see his father listening in on Rins' abdomen. Inutaisho sat up and shook his head.

"No pups for you Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha taunted.

Sesshomaru growled.

"What? Your having pups with a ningen? How could you do this to me? No! I simply will not allow it! No!" Midori snapped.

Sesshomaru never even got the chance to defend Rin for she had jumped the gun and beat him to it.

"You won't allow it! Well guess what Missy, you don't get a say. Our souls chose each other, I'm his and he is mine. I may also be human but I am also a miko and if you have a problem with it you can just shove it where the sun don't shine." she yelled walking out of the parlor.

Midori was in shock. Never before had she ever been spoke to like that. No-one dared.

"Rin wait, sit down. I need to finish to them." Inutaisho called to her retreating figure.

"Our son has found his mate. Now sit down and be quiet." he said to Midori.

Sesshomaru was stock still, his father had said them. He was almost afraid to ask.

"Them?" he asked barely even a whisper.

"Yes, them. I need complete quiet so I can hear what I think I am hearing." he said.

Everyone got quiet, some even held their breath. What did he hear? Was something possibly wrong? They watched and waited then Inutaisho finally stood up shaking his head.

"Father what is it? Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not now. Midori come here and listen. Then tell me if I am hearing what I think I am hearing." he said.

Midori nodded and walked gracefully and kneeled before Rin. She laid her ear onto her abdomen and froze.

**"Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud"**

Rin's was the strongest but that was impossible. Not even if the mate was human was this ever heard of happening. It was considered impossible for their kind. Midori then stood.

"I am not leaving. I will be staying. Yes it is exactly what you thought." she said walking out of the room.

Then she stopped and faced Rin.

"I will help only where I am needed. Rin I am sorry and Thank You." she said and continued walking.

Everyone stared after the demoness. She had just said thank you and that she was sorry in the same breath.

"Sh.. Sh.. She's not leaving? Why? What did you hear? Tell me!" Sesshomaru said.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know a cliffy. Now what do you think I will do next? 2, 3 , or even 4. Oh my how to choose. Tell me what you think about the number of pups. Chapter 12 will be up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12 The end!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay but my powercord met an unfortunate demise.**

**Last time: "I will help only where I am needed. Rin I am sorry and Thank You." she said and continued walking.**

**Everyone stared after the demoness. She had just said thank you and that she was sorry in the same breath.**

**"Sh.. Sh.. She's not leaving? Why? What did you hear? Tell me!" Sesshomaru said.**

**Now on to Chapter 12! Let me tell you now the emails I have been sent, my readers have begged me for this outcome and well I will please my readers this time. I mean begged!**

* * *

Rin was worried, what had they heard? Every person turned back to Inutaisho, who was strangely silent. He was in shock at both Midori and what was going on in Rins' womb.

"Father what is wrong with my mate?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Inutaisho shook his head at his son and put up one finger.

"One pup." Sango said.

He put up two fingers.

"Two, oh twins" Miroku said.

Everyone started conversing at this new developement and ingnored Inutaisho. He put up a third finger.

"Three!" Sesshomaru whispered.

When he sat on the floor. Rin saw him.

"Sesse what is it?" she asked.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Ha! I have three! Three pups!" He said.

"Oh, I am going to have 7 grandpups." Izayoi squealed.

"I am going to have three. Oh man I am going to look like a beached whale." Rin whined.

"A beautiful whale." Sesshomaru said.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have to carry them inside of you." Rin said.

"I know but I will be there every step of the way." he said.

"You better. It takes two to tango and I enjoyed bouncing around in that bed just as much as you did." she said.

"Aww please don't talk about that. We already have to hear it, we don't need to have it mentioned." Inuyasha said.

"Hush Inuyasha. It isn't his fault that he is a sex god." Rin said.

Inuyasha groaned, he really didn't want to be reminded of those nights when all they could hear was Rin screaming. Izayoi broke up the banter before it could escalate.

"Well don't just sit there. We have rooms to prepare for 7 grandpups. I can't wait." she said.

"You would think she was having a baby." Koga said. **(maybe? maybe not?)**

"We have to start right away. It will be a couple of months before we know the sex, so colors will have to wait. We can do everything else like diapers, bottles, pacifiers, the equipment." she said.

"Time to shop!" Kagome said.

The ladies got ready to leave the house for their shopping excursion. While the men grabbed Inutaisho and hauled him away to learn about fatherhood.

Over the next few months Midoris' attitude towards Rin had done a complete 360*. She was nice to her and they had become really close. Midori was helpful when she was needed just as she had said. She was even nice to the other humans in the house.

Midori had been so helpful that she and Izayoi had made a chart of what Rin and Kagome needed to do on a daily basis for the health of their pups. Rin and Kagome had to be on a special diet because their pups were well that pups or partly pups. They needed to have blood in their diet to help the pups grow and be strong to support the demon blood in them.

She even made a chart for the males. They had to feed their pups youkai to help with the developement of the pups demon power. It also helped keep the mother strong and produced a bond between the pup and the father as well as anyone else that provided youkai. Rin and Kagome also did the same with their miko power to create an even stronger bond and Izayoi spoke to them.

Sesshomaru was pleased to see his mother, mate, his mates sisters, and his step-mother getting along very well. In fact they had gotten so close they were dubbed as the three muskateers but in this case five because of Kagome and Sango. They did almost everything together like throwing a wedding shower and help plan a wedding for Sango.

They had planned the wedding so well that it went off without a hitch. Nothing went wrong, even the honeymoon went well.

As the months passed the ladies noticed every change that occurred with their bodies. Kagome and Sango looked as if they had swallowed a beachball and poor Rin looked as if she had swallowed the beachball and a small basketball. She was miserable. On top of that they were making their men miserable.

Their hormones were changing. They were happy one minute, they angry, then crying, and then happy all over again. The men hoped they went back to normal soon. Their bubble was popped by Izayoi who told them that they will not be back to normal, that becoming a mother changes a woman.

They were thankful for the period of happiness that came after they knew what the pups sexes would be. They had called their friends over and Inutaisho did his work.

Naraku and Kikyo were having a boy. Hiten and Kagura were having a girl. Kohaku and Kanna were having a girl. Shippo and Souten were having a boy. Koga and Ayame were having a boy and a girl. Miroku and Sango were having twin girls. Inuyasha and Kagome were having a boy and a girl. Sesshomaru and Rin were having all boys.

Then the ladies went shopping for clothes, bed linens, wallpaper, and paint. When they returned they set their men to painting and wallpapering the pups rooms. Midori had the girls rest as she and Izayoi set about to make a formula that would be for their pups. It had special enzymes in it that the pups couldn't get from their human mothers but really needed.

Sesshomaru was to say the least surprised that his mother would do all of this for Rin but he supposed it was because of the grandpups and that they had formed an attatchment to each other.

Soon it was time for the birthings and everyone was on pins and needles. Soon there would be 7 little bundles of joy in the Takahashi mansion and it was winter.

Late, very late, the night on February 1, Sango awoke with a jolt. She felt a tug on her mind and heart.

"Kagome." she whispered.

Being Kagomes' twin she felt there was something wrong with her sister. No it was time. Sango carefully got up from her bed with Miroku, she didn't wake him. She moved slowly through their room and down the hall to Kagome and Inuyashas' room.

She opened the door and moved towards her sister. She was so silent as to not awake Inuyasha. When she got to Kagomes' side she felt a barrier. Kagome didn't want him to panic so she erected the barrier and Sango came through it and helped her up. They moved towards Izayois' room.

"Mom." Sango called from the door.

Izayoi sat up straight and lept from her bed.

"Sango darling what is it?" she asked, waking Inutaisho.

"Kagome is in labor." she said.

Inutaisho picked up Kagome and took her to a room that they had prepared for this.

"Get Midori." he said.

Izayoi left and returned with Midori and they set in to helping Kagome. Midori could tell by scent that Kagome had been in labor for awhile and it was time to push.

Izayoi held Kagomes' hand and Sango pressed a damp cloth to her forehead.

"Push Kagome." Midori commanded.

Kagome did and screamed her head off.

"Push, keep pushing." Midori said.

She did and a small pressure gave way.

"Here is the first, the girl." Midori said, handing her to Sango.

Sango cleaned her little neice up and clothed her.

"Come on Kagome keep pushing. Get your boy out." Midori said.

Kagome pushed and pushed. With each push she screamed and cursed Inuyasha.

"You damn hanyou will never touch me again! I will rip your balls off, you hear me." she screamed.

After many pushes the boy came. Midori gave him to Sango and she repeated the process with her nephew as she had with her neice. She sat him in a bassinet with his twin by the clean bed they had in there. They then cleaned Kagome up, moved her to the clean bed, then let Inuyasha in.

**(happening outside in the rest of the house.)**

At the first scream Inutaisho knew what was coming.

"AHHHH!"

The rest of the house was awakened.

"Kagome!"

"Sango!"

Inuyasha and Miroku ran to the birthing room. **(They didn't trust hospitals, well hospital security.)**

Sesshomaru jumped up.

"Calm down, Kagome's in labor." Rin said.

He calmed down and laid back behind Rin. They didn't get up for Rin was tired, she was connected to her sisters, and that Kagome was in good hands. After awhile Rin spoke.

"The girl is here." she said.

About ten minutes passed and she spoke again.

"Our nephew has graced the world with his presence." she said.

"Just go back to sleep." Sesshomaru said.

They did. Kagoma and Inuyasha were fine.

**(Meanwhile)**

Inutaisho watched his youngest son pace back and forth in front of the door. He would flinch every time Kagome screamed and he paled when he heard her curse at him.

The birth didn't take long but for Inuyasha it felt like an eternity. Soon the door was open and Midori appeared.

"You may come in." she said.

He ran passed her and to Kagomes' side. She handed him his little girl first. She looked like him with Kagomes' brown eyes, black ears, and white hair. She then took the girl and gave him his son. The boy looked like Kagome with his eyes, white ears, and black hair.

"Their beautiful. What are we going to name them?" he asked.

"I want the girl to be called Hoko." she said.

"Wonderful. I want the boy to be called Miro." Inuyasha said.

"Yes Miro." Kagome said.

Inutaisho came in with two birth certificates he had received from the courthouse. He wrote down everything that needed to be wrote down, names, time, date, weight, length, mother, and father.

Soon they all returned to their beds to get rest for it was going to happen again very soon. It did too. On February third they recieved a call that Ayame and Souten had both given birth.

On February fifth everyone was settled for dinner except Kagome and Inuyasha, whom were feeding the twins. Half way through Sango asked to be excused she wasn't feeling very well. When Miroku got up she stopped him.

"Miroku I have an upset stomach." she said.

Lady Midori then stood up and all eyes went to her.

"It's time." she said.

That moment Sangos' water broke and Miroku gained a strength they didn't know he possessed. He had grabbed and picked up Sango and ran up the stairs with a speed they didn't know he possessed either.

Hours passed and Miroku was in the same position as Inuyasha had been prior. Sango was screeching curses at him with every scream she let go. Then finally both of their girls were out and he was allowed in. They named their girls Mira and Satsuki.

Just as they had finished up helping Sango they recieved a call from Naraku. Kikyo was in labor and having difficulties. Midori, Izayoi, amd Kagome all left to help and didn't return until the next day. Kikyo had delivered a bouncing baby boy, they named Yoshiri.

Inuyasha was relieved when he saw Kagome. The second she left their twins had started to cry and hadn't stopped until she had stepped back into their home.

Everyone was relieved to have a couple of days with out any children being born. Then on the eleventh the phone rang, Kagura had given birth early that morning to a little girl named Nishoe and later that day Kanna had also given birth to a girl named Syuri. After this news they were all on edge for Rin was the only that was left.

On the february fourteenth, Valentine's Day all of their friends came over to show off their babies. It was a wonderful day and by noon Rin was very tired.

"I am going to lie down. I am very tired." she told Sesshomaru.

"Alright I'll help you upstairs." he said.

"No stay down here I will help her." Midori said.

"Yes mother." he said.

"Come on dear." she said to Rin.

"I'm just really tired, Mi." Rin told her.

"I know. When I was pregnant with Sesshomaru I was always so tired." she said.

"That is hard to believe. You are always so energetic and lively." Rin laughed.

"Yeah, babies drag you down, make you so tired." she said.

"Thanks for helping me up here. Maybe just a couple hours of rest, I will feel as right as rain." Rin said.

"Sleep well dear." she said and left.

Rin laid down and fell asleep. No more than forty-five minutes later she was awoken by a sharp stabbing pain right through her abdomen and she was soaking wet.

"Oww. That really hurts." she said.

She was scared because she was alone but now she was sure that Sesshomaru was coming because he felt her emotions.

"Sesse hurry, our pups are coming." she said.

**(Downstairs)**

"Where is Rin?" Inutaisho asked Sesshomaru.

"She is upstairs, mother took her up there, she was tired." Sesshomaru explained.

**(45 minutes later)**

Sesshomaru was returning to the house when he felt the Rin was scared and then he heard her voice.

_"Sesse hurry, our pups are coming." she said._

"Mother, ladies, your assistance is required upstairs. My pups are coming." he said.

Midori arrived in Rins' room first and took her to the birthing room. All the women went inside and all the men stayed outside in the hall. Thankfully their pups were asleep.

"Oww, oww, oww!" Rin screamed.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths." KIkyo told her.

"Get ready to push. Now!" Midori said.

"Ahhhh! Oh Kami that hurts!" she yelled.

"Push again, push." Midori said.

**"AHHHH! AHHHH!"**

**(Outside the door)**

They all watched him. Sesshomaru was standing in the corner, they watched him beat down the urge to go in the room everytime Rin cried out. They could hear just about everything.

They heard the first baby cry at 1:15, another at 1:30, and then another at 1:41. Then a scream sounded that was not Rin's and they couldn't tell who's it was.

Sesshomaru's heart stopped in his chest when he heard his mother yell.

**"What's going on? Rin don't! Open your eyes Rin." she yelled.**

They heard two more screams then nothing, absolute silent. His father tried to steady him but Sesshomaru hit the floor.

"Please Kami don't take her from me." he prayed.

Ten minutes later the door opened.

**(Inside a few minutes earlier)**

**Authors Note: By the way this can happen. I am a Nurse Assistant so I know this can happen.**

After baby number two Izayoi wasn't feeling very well. When baby number three came she had a pain shoot through her abdomen and she grabbed Midoris' shoulder. Screaming.

"What is going on?" Midori yelled.

A scent of fresh amniotic fluid assaulted Midoris' nose and she knew without a doubt that Izayoi was pregnant as well. No-one knew. The only way for Inutaisho to not have known was because almost every woman in the house was pregnant and he more than likely shrugged it off.

Kikyo and Kagura placed Izayoi on the other bed in the room. Ayame, Kikyo, and Kagura were to help her to deliver.

"Rin don't! Open your eyes Rin." Midori yelled.

Then at 1:46 a scream ripped from both Izayoi and Rin.

**(Now)**

The door opened.

"You may come in Sesshomaru and you too, Inutaisho." Midori said.

Before they entered the girls filed out.

"Mother what happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Only child birth. She is fine, very tired, but fine. Come in and meet your pups." Midori said.

They follwed her in and over to a baby bed beside Rin. They pulled back the covers and their eyes popped out of their heads.

There on the bed was three identical boys that looked exactly like their father and one little girl that looked like her mother.

"How and how?" Sesshomaru asked his mother.

"Honey there was so many of them we couldn't hear the girls heartbeat or smell her. As for why they are full-blooded you will have to ask Rin." Midori explained.

"Inutaisho come with me." Midori said.

He did leaving his son to admire his pups and follow Midori to another bed which held Izayoi.

"Izayoi what happened?" he asked.

"Darling, we have to name our little girl." she said.

Inutaisho was shocked and it showed.

"You didn't hear the heartbeat because of all the other little hearts, you didn't smell her because of all the other pregnant women in our house. If you look at her she developed right because I would hold Rin's hand when you all gave her your youkai." Izayoi said.

"Wow. We didn't know. Look how small she is. Taisha. Let's call her Taisha." he said.

"Yes I like it." she said.

They looked at the baby in his arms, she looked like him with black hair and white ears.

**(*One the other side of the room.*)**

Rin stretched and opened her eyes to behold her mates' face. She smiled at him and said something terrible.

"You are never going to touch me again. Unless there is protection on both our parts." she said.

"Both?" he asked.

"Yes. The Americans have a procedure, you get a little snip, snip." she said.

Horror filled his eyes.

"No! No, no, no. How about condoms and birthcontrol, not something more evasive." he said, hopefully.

"Alright but no sex for a month." she said.

He whined.

"Ok. Now will you tell me how our pups are full demon?" he asked.

"Yes. You may also notice we have four. Anywho, being a level five miko I can choose whether are children are full, half, quarter, or human. You get to determine sex, I get to choose that. I can mix my miko energy with the youkai you gave me and duplicate it and manipulate it into full demon status on both our parts. By the way what is our fourth pup?" she said.

"A girl. She looks like you with my markings and the boys look like mini me's." he said.

"You name two and I will name two." she said.

"Taiyio and Katia." he said.

"Midor, after your mother and our little girl Kiki." she said.

"I like that. Here their hungry." he said.

He handed her the firstborn and went to retrieve bottles. He met his father at the door.

"Son you have a sister." Inutaisho said.

"That's great." he said.

They were decended upon the moment they entered the hallway.

"Well what happened?" Shippo asked.

"Inuyasha you have a little sister." Inutaisho announced.

"A sister?" he asked.

"Yep." he said.

"That is fantastic." Inuyasha said.

"It is." Inutaisho said as he went downstairs.

"So what happened with Rin?" Kohaku asked.

Sesshomaru had a very serious look on his face.

"Something bad must've happened." Hiten said to Naraku.

"You know how I told you all I have three pups?" he asked

"Yeah." they replied.

"Well I don't anymore." he said with all seriousness.

"Man, we're sorry." Inuyasha began

"Don't be." he smiled. "Inuyasha I have 4."

"You have got to be kidding." he said.

"Nope. Three boys and a girl." Sesshomaru said.

"How?" Naraku asked.

Sesshomaru told them what his mother had explained to him.

"That's great. My poor sister." Kohaku said.

"Yeah. Miroku come help me with the bottles." he said.

Sesshomaru returned to the room with the bottles and settled beside Rin to help her feed his pups.

"Honey, I am going to go home in a couple of weeks." Midori said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm leaving before I get pregnant." she joked.

"Please stay Mi. I don't want you to leave. You can stay with me and Sesshomaru in our house." Rin said.

"Since when do you have a house?" Inutaisho asked.

"Sesshomaru started having it built after christmas. It should be done by time spring is here." she said.

"Alright I will stay." Midori said.

"Hooray. I am glad." Rin said.

Sesshomaru looked at his family. It was perfect. He had been alone for so long and thought that he hadn't needed anyone in his life. He had been thrown a curveball that had brought total happiness to his life.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello everyone. Ok this chapter took forever and the way it ended is just so good I have decided to forgo an epilogue. Also can't think of anything to make an epilogue with. Please review.**

**I know I will have some people going WTF with Izayoi but that is just something I threw in. And yes it can happen, it is one of those "I didn't know I was pregnant!" things.**


End file.
